Un trop plein de Vicodine?
by Love-Huddy
Summary: Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, mais il entendait bien les pensées de sa patronne !" Huddy Fiction, Multi-Chapters. Pas de spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un trop plein de Vicodine?  
**Auteur :** Love-Huddy  
**Bêta :** Pas de Bêta, je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui peuvent trainer par-ci par-là.  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et Blablabla!  
**Spoilers :** Non...  
**Genre :** Humour/Romance  
**Résumé:** Ben... Lisez, vous comprendrez x) je préfère vous laisser découvrir seuls.

N/A : C'est ma première fanfiction complète et que je publie sur internet.

Les Reviews sont acceptées avec grand plaisir, vous vous en douterez 

__________________________________________________________________________

**Un trop plein de Vicodine ?**

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**1**

Comme tous les matins, Grégory House ouvrit les yeux, assailli par le reflet du soleil dans sa chambre. Dans un coin de la pièce, un réveil. Envoyé valsé par terre quelques heures plus tôt. Grégory House s'assit sur son lit, avec un mal de crâne atroce, comme d'habitude il avait passé sa soirée de la veille à boire et à se bourrer de Vicodine. Il enfila ses chaussons, prit sa canne, puis délesta deux comprimés de son tube favoris, avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit. Il se leva, passa une main lasse sur son visage, et n'osa passer devant la glace. Il savait qu'après une soirée passée à boire il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il se regarde dans la glace. Ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore rougis du sommeil, il arriva dans la cuisine, et mis la cafetière en route. Il bâilla ensuite très longuement et sortit une tasse pour y remplir son café. Après avoir savouré son café matinal, il reposa la tasse dans l'évier, non sans bruit, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de mécontentement. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine : 10h05. Il avait encore le temps. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ne cessant pas, il reprit deux cachets et sortit de son appartement, prêt à partir travailler. Sur le pas de la porte, au moment de la verrouiller il croisa son voisin de palier.

« Bonjour Mr House »

House grogna contre cet homme qui lui donnait déjà la migraine, et se força à répondre, d'une voix à peine audible.

« B'jour »

_« Enfoiré… Quand je pense qu'on m'avait prévenu de pas venir habiter ici ! J'te jure je ferais bien d'écouter ma mère des fois, elle a toujours raison ! Oui c'est ça elle a toujours raison, non mais pour qui il se prend ce con, même pas capable de répondre poliment ! Faut leur apprendre le respect à ses jeunes moi j'dis ! »_

House se retourna ébahit, les yeux grands ouverts. Son vieux voisin lui fit un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Non mais il hallucinait ! Oui c'était ça, il hallucinait, d'où il se permettait d'insulter les gens dès le lever du lit lui ? Et en plus, il faisait comme si de rien n'était… Les vieux de nos jours…

Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture, prêt à démarrer. Au moment de sortir de son parking, il croisa la petite jeune, qui avait emménagé trois mois plus tôt dans l'immeuble d'à côté, qui sortait prendre son courrier. Elle était plutôt bien roulée, en peignoir en plus, House profita exagérément de la vue. Elle le remarqua, se stoppa.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour et lui sourit, il y répondit aussitôt.

_« Connard ! »_

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et se retourna pour rentrer. Comme si de rien n'était. Grégory House ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Elle lui avait souri et l'avait insulté, non mais franchement… Les jeunes de nos jours…

Il arriva au PP, fit une entrée fracassante comme d'habitude, il avait toujours autant mal au crâne, mais préféra gober deux Vicodines pour que ça passe.

« Arrivée du Grand Docteur House, à 9h précise, notez bien chère Brenda ! »

« Je crois que vous avez un problème de montre, il est 10h30 ! »

« Noooon ? Cuddy m'aurait déréglé ma montre juste pour que je puisse récupérer de notre nuit dernière ? Vous croyez ? Quelle cachottière… »

_« Et totalement puéril en plus de ça… Rah il va me faire partir en retraite avant l'heure celui-là ! Jamais lassé de se vanter de ses exploits avec la patronne… Alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est franchement pas attirée par lui ! Qui le serait, un con pareil ! Franchement. »_

« Vous avez des heures de consultation en retard je crois alors Docteur House » Lui répondit Brenda avec un grand et faux sourire.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Mais il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un son bien familier à son oreille. Un claquement de talon se faisait de plus en plus proche.

« House dans mon bureau. » Voyant son air dubitatif, Cuddy reprit « Tout de suite House ! »

Il la suivit, sans faire de remarques sur ses parties du corps pour une fois, ce qu'il avait entendu de Brenda l'avait laissé sur le cul !

« House vous savez quelle heure il est ? Non mais franchement, vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? »

_« Ne fixe pas ses mains, ne fixe pas ses mains, ne fixe pas ses mains ! Comment des mains peuvent provoquer autant de désir ? C'est totalement inapproprié, non je ne dois pas fantasmer sur ses mains, arrêtes de fixer ses mains Lisa, arrêtes ! Relève les yeux ! Tout de suite ! » _

« House je vous parle ! Ça vous amuse ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? »

House avait les yeux écarquillés sur sa patronne. Non il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! C'était impossible. Il avait dû abuser de Vicodine et de bourbon hier soir ! Oui ça devait être ça ! Son cerveau devait être en totale rupture et il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. C'était très mauvais signe ça, et puis son mal de crâne qui persistait…

« House ? Allo ? Ça va pas ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Il ne réagit pas, concentré sur ses mains à lui. Non il avait dû halluciner, il fallait qu'il se reprenne là ! Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il avait chaud, et il transpirait.

« House ??? C'est encore une de vos nouvelles blagues ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé du bureau de Cuddy. Il avait l'impression de délirer complètement. Elle le rejoignit, ahurie par son comportement.

« Heu… Z'auriez pas… Verre d'eau ? »

Il avait presque murmuré, il avait du mal à avaler sa salive, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur d'eau. Elle savait qu'il était en train de la suivre des yeux.

_« Pourquoi il me mate toujours ainsi aussi ? Il veut me rendre folle ? Est-ce que moi je l'observe marcher ? Non ? Enfin si, c'est vrai qu'il est très bien foutu… Un peu trop même, j'avoue j'aime bien me retourner pour observer son petit cul moulé dans son jeans ! Il est affreusement sexy… » _

Elle se retourna, le verre d'eau en main et lui tendit.

_« Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai oublié de mettre mes sous-vêtements ce matin ? »_

Il recracha d'un jet l'eau qu'il avait commencé à boire. Quoi ??? Cuddy ? Sans sous-vêtements ? Ça n'allait plus du tout là, il délirait ! Déjà, l'entendre dire qu'elle le matait à son insu, c'était déjà impensable, mais alors là ! Il la regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Sa voix était partie dans les aiguës, sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Que… Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ?! Si ? Non je n'ai rien dit… Pour… Pourquoi ? »

Elle hallucinait ! Non il n'avait pas pu entendre, elle l'avait pensé certes, mais ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix ! C'était pas possible, elle était persuadée de l'avoir seulement pensé.

_« Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, et vous, vous restez là ? À feindre un malaise ? »_

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait pas parlé pourtant ! D'où venait cette voix ?

« Hé bien ? Remettez-vous, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme House ! Bon vous n'avez pas l'air d'être disposé à une conversation, alors nous la reprendrons plus tard ! Je précise quand même que je vous veux à l'heure demain matin ! Allez, GO, consultations ! »

_« Le matin il n'y a jamais personne en plus… C'est plus tranquille… Dommage pour vous. »_

Il fixa ses lèvres, encore une fois ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-ce une proposition ?

_« Pourquoi il fixe mes lèvres comme ça ? Bon sang… Il va me rendre folle ! Contrôle-toi Lisa contrôle-toi, résistes ! Ne pas lui sauter dessus, non il ne faut pas craquer ! Mais qu'il arrête de fixer mes lèvres comme ça ! Nom de Dieu, il se passe vraiment la langue sur ses lèvres ? Je vais devenir folle… Fais le partir Lisa ! Tout de suite ! »_

« House ! Consultations j'ai dit ! Aller, zou ! »

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser … Était-ce une invention de toute pièce de son cerveau ? Ou est-ce qu'il entendait vraiment les pensées « inappropriées » de Cuddy ? En tout cas, ça lui plaisait ! Dieu oui, il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais qu'est-ce que c'était jubilatoire ! Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir du bureau.

_« Mon Dieu qu'il a un beau cul ! »_

Il se retourna. Elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre. Prise sur le fait elle… Rougit ? Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur et sortit en accentuant sa démarche. Ça allait être drôle…

TBC...

__________________________________

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**2**

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, mais il entendait bien les pensées de sa patronne ! C'était insensé… Mais il ne rêvait pas pourtant ! Si ? Non il entendait bien les pensées de sa patronne… Et quelles pensées ! Oh ça oui… Il fut interrompu dans ses « pensées » justement, par un de ses larbins, qui le saluait. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir pris la direction de son bureau, mais tant qu'a y être, autant faire un tour des lieux.

« Alors les mousquetaires, un nouveau cas ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Répliqua Thirteen.

_« Ça vous arracherait la gueule de dire bonjour franchement ? » _Pensa Foreman, exaspéré par l'attitude de son patron.

« Oui » Répliqua House en faisant une moue enfantine à Foreman, sans faire la part entre ce qu'il entendait, et ce que les gens disaient.

« Quoi oui ? » Demanda Kutner d'un air dubitatif.

House s'interrogea. Quoi ? Il pouvait entendre les pensées de ce gros niais de Foreman aussi ? Non mais là ça perdait tout son charme…

« Bon alors… Allez faire mumuse, j'ai des consultations qui manquent à l'appel ! GO, allez les faire ! »

Ses larbins le regardèrent d'un air désespéré.

« Hé ho ! On se réveille, je plaisante pas ! Au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, allez les occuper ! »

_« Mais quel enfoiré… Et profiteur de surcroît ! Ha ils ont bon dos les larbins, n'empêche qu'ils te sont bien utiles hein ! Oui, regarde-moi, c'est de toi que je parle. Si tu savais mon pauvre vieux… »_ Pensa Taub en fixant d'un regard noir son « boss ».

House resta sur le cul. Il se croyait où ? Le défier ainsi du regard en plus ? Non mais où allait le monde… Ses quatre larbins se levèrent, non sans protester, et partirent direction les consultations.

House s'installa dans son fauteuil, lança à plusieurs reprises sa balle rouge contre le mur. En pleine réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, mais il pouvait entendre les pensées des gens… Il était plus ou moins perplexe face à cette idée pour le moins « irréelle ». Il commença donc à établir un plan dans sa tête. Puisque ça lui était tombé dessus aujourd'hui, comme ça sans prévenir, ce « don » pouvait repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé ! Donc autant en profiter… Il aimerait bien savoir, rien qu'une fois, les pensées de Cuddy face à ses « sarcasmes » habituels. Justement, c'était son jour de chance, elle venait d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Dr Cuddy que me vaut votre visite ? Vous avez égaré vos sous-vêtements quelque part et vous voulez que je vous aide à les remettre ? »

Il lui fit une moue suggestive. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, totalement ahuri.

_« Que… Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Il a remarqué ? Ça y est ? Roh mince je suis foutue… Pas ma faute si ce matin en sortant de ma voiture un camion est passé en se collant trop prêt au trottoir et que je me suis retrouvée trempée de la tête aux pieds ! Non mais comme si, en plus de prendre des vêtements de rechange je devais prendre des sous-vêtements de rechange ! »_

« Ça ira merci ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, elle s'approcha un peu plus de son bureau et lui tendit un dossier.

« Homme de 39 ans, a des suées et des vomissements, il »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupée par House, qui s'était relevé et avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahis. Et rejeta sa main violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites House ? »

« Roh allez Cuddy avouez que vous étiez venue pour une tout autre raison ! »

« Vous hallucinez complètement mon pauvre ! »

_« Si peu… »_

House sourit narquoisement, il en était sûr ! Il voulait la piéger !

« Oh Cuddy pas de ça entre nous, je sais que vous faites une fixette sur mon arrière-train ! Sexy hein ? » Il bougea ses sourcils simultanément, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de la doyenne.

_« Très ! Mais ce sera pour une autre fois moi cher ! Pour le moment c'est plus votre ceinture que je rêve d'arracher ! Avec les dents ! »_

« Arrêtez la Vicodine House, ça ne vous réussit franchement pas ! Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités ! »

« Hum… Je rêve hein ? Alors pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de jeter des coups d'œil sur ma ceinture ? Mini-Greg va se sentir harcelé arrêtez ! »

_« Que… Quoi je fais ça ? Il faut réellement que je pense à me contrôler ! Mini-Greg, se sentir harcelé ? J'aurais espéré qu'il se sente tout émoustillé ! » _

« Ou pire, il va se sentir tout émoustillé ! »

Lisa le regarda, ahurit, une impression bizarre…

« Oh le pauvre ! Les call-girls ne lui suffisent plus ? »

_« Espèce d'ingrat… Tu préfères te payer des call-girls hors de prix alors que je suis là ! Oui je suis là ! 9 mois que je porte la ceinture de chasteté, je sauterais sur n'importe quoi… »_

Le sourire de House s'agrandit. Il la tenait ! Autant la pousser à bout…

« Je préfère la classe supérieure ! »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait bien compris ? Il était en train de lui dire qu'il l'a préférait elle ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue à ce jeu trop longtemps, elle allait craquer et se laisser aller à ses « envies » s'il continuait de la provoquer ainsi.

« Dites-moi ? Les jumelles ont l'air d'étouffer là dedans, il faudrait peut-être libérer les otages ? Hmm ? »

Il resta fixé sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus frénétiquement. Elle avait chaud. Nom de Dieu oui il crevait de chaud dans ce bureau !

_« Pas touche ! Ton tour viendra bientôt… Je ne vais plus résister longtemps… Et cette chaleur, étouffante, atroce, tes yeux me brulent la peau, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Et efface-moi ce sourire ! »_

« Alors Cuddy ? Vous avez chaud ? Je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de ces vêtements encombrants si vous le souhaitez ! »

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif. Elle reprit ses esprits, lui décocha un sourire charmeur, puis reprit le dossier et lui plaqua sur le torse, prête à s'en aller. Il saisit le dossier, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa main. Il jubilait face à la réaction de Cuddy, qui avait tout de suite retiré sa main devenue moite.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me touche pas, ça t'amuse de jouer ? Tu aimes me voir dans cet état de soumission hein ? Hé bien tu ne m'auras pas… Pas encore, il m'en faudra plus pour que je craque ! Oui beaucoup plus ! »_

House sourit, content de lui, il allait la faire craquer, il en était sûr ! Par tous les moyens, il y arriverait. Elle tourna les talons, en prenant soin d'accentuer son déhanchement, et passa le pas de la porte, un sourire mutin aux lèvres en voyant House la suivre des yeux et n'en perdre aucune miette. Il l'observa s'éloigner, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Oh oui que ça allait être drôle…

TBC...

R&R Please =)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**3**

Après avoir envoyé ses larbins faire toute une batterie de tests au patient, House se décida à aller en consultation… Enfin en fait, il espérait attirer l'attention de Cuddy pour la faire enragée encore une fois. Dommage pour lui, elle n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas nonchalant dans la salle de consultation numéro 2. Une petite vieille avec une canne l'y attendait… Super !

Une fois les quelques paroles échangées avec la patiente, House lui expliqua qu'il devait lui faire une prise de sang, effectivement, cette vieille peau était persuadée d'être enceinte, en raison de sa vie sexuelle très active et peu protégée… N'importe quoi ces vieux franchement ! Il s'exécuta donc à ses demandes, non sans lui lancer un ou deux sarcasmes. Il se retourna, et se pencha pour prendre une seringue dans le tiroir.

_« Hm quel beau p'tit cul il a ce jeune homme ! » _

Il se retourna, horrifié ! Heuuurk, mais c'était répugnant ! Une vieille folle qui fantasmait sur lui « jeune homme » en plus, c'était flatteur soit, mais… Beurk elle avait au moins 70ans ! Totalement dégouté il hésita avant de s'approcher et lui planter la seringue dans le bras.

_« Quels bras musclés en plus, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure ! »_

Mais quelle horreur ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là ! Et maintenant, elle lui lançait des sourires charmeurs et papillonnait (des yeux) en plus ! Il sortit en prenant sa canne à son coup, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, où se trouvait son ami Jimmy, de dos, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il regardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ?

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy… J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, elle m'a promis une petite gâterie… »_

House le fixa, avec de gros yeux, et cria d'une voix aiguë en faisant sa mine d'enfant totalement ahuri et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Quoi ?? Jimminy Criquet est enfin sorti de sa période de chasteté ? »

Wilson, qui était en train de fixer Brenda, assise au bureau des infirmières, se retourna et regarda House avec de grands yeux ronds. Brenda se retourna et fusilla James du regard, celui-ci devint rouge écarlate et s'excusa d'un signe de tête.

« Tu couches avec Brenda ? Noooon petit cachotier ! »

« House ferme là, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? D'où tu sors ça ? T'hallucines complètement mon pauvre ! »

_« Hé merde je vais me faire totalement griller… Et dire qu'on s'était promis que ça devait rester secret, et ne rien laisser paraître à l'hôpital pour que ça marche ! C'était pas prévu, l'hôpital devait pas savoir ! Et encore moins House… Oui encore moins House, c'est lui qu'on redoutait le plus ! Merde je sens que ce soir je vais passer ma soirée tout seul… »_

« Oh mais c'est qu'il a l'air amoureux en plus le petit Jimmy ! Et tu m'aurais caché ça ? Non mais j'en reviens pas, quel manque de confiance, tu croyais que j'allais dire à tout l'hôpital que tu COUCHES AVEC BRENDA ?? »

« Bon sang House ferme là !! Tu délires ! »

Le sourire de House s'agrandit.

« Oh mais c'est qu'il est gêné en plus le p'tit Jimmy ! Mais dis-moi, je l'ai jamais croisée chez toi, me dis pas que tu la planquais dans ton placard quand même ? »

« Mais arrête House, je ne couche pas avec Brenda, et encore moins chez moi ! »

_« Ben oui, autant le faire ici… La salle du concierge, la salle de repos, les vestiaires, la salle de consult', le bureau de Cuddy… »_

« QUOI ??????? Le bureau de Cuddy ? Naaoon sérieux ? TU COUCHES AVEC BRENDA DANS LE BUREAU DE CUDDY ???? »

Il avait crié tellement fort, que tout le personnel, et les patients s'étaient retournés, abasourdis par ce que venait de dire House, Cuddy qui était en train de remplir des dossiers non loin de là, releva la tête et regarda House, puis Wilson avec des yeux tellement grands qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se décollés.

« Quoi ? Mais House qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça va pas non ? » Il se tourna vers Cuddy en faisant mine de sourire « Hm… Encore une blague de House ! Haha ce cher House, il est vraiment drôle… »

Il lui tapota le dos, tout en le poussant vers son bureau, non sans le fusiller du regard. C'était insensé !

Wilson referma la porte de son bureau et se tourna vers House tel une furie.

« Non mais d'où tu sors ça ? T'as disjoncté ? »

« Oui c'est ça, c'est moi qui disjoncte mon cher Jimmy, mais c'est pas moi qui me tape Brenda dans le bureau de la patronne ! Non mais franchement, comment tu peux faire ça ??? »

« Mais que… Je… Non… »

« Me prends pas pour une bille Jimmy… »

« Mais comment tu l'as su ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est complètement absurde, qui t'as fait croire ça ? »

« Toi-même mon cher Jimminy Criquet ! Tu l'as pensé tellement fort ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! »

« Hé bien disons que… je suis devin… »

Voyant le visage de Wilson, qui ne comprenait plus rien, il soupira exagérément et se décida à lui raconter ce qui lui arrivait depuis le matin, après tout, autant en faire profiter son ami… Wilson, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où son ami voulait en venir, décida qu'il lui fallait une preuve.

« Très bien, pense à une couleur. »

_« Heu…Vert pomme »_

« Vert pomme… Pff quelle originalité ! »

Wilson lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, puis compris ! Oui c'était ça ! House se foutait de sa gueule, encore une fois, et lui comme un con il était encore tombé dans le panneau !

« Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire franchement House… me prend pas pour un con ! »

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Roh Jimmy tu m'emmerdes ! J'ai d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire moi ! Bon, pense un nombre, n'importe lequel »

_« … »_

« Aller j'vais pas y passer la journée ! »

_« 6706290 32 »_

« 6706290 32 Tu me crois toujours pas ? Bien… pense à une femme »

_« Foreman ! »_

« Foreman ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est un mec ! »

« Alors c'est vrai ?? Tu entends vraiment mes pensées… C'est complètement insensé ! J'te préviens que si c'est une mauvaise blague encore, c'est vraiment pas drôle House ! »

« Bon sur ce mon cher Jimmy, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetté, je dois m'occuper de Cuddy et ses pensées toute plus perverses les unes que les autres ! Tu savais qu'elle était en continuel fantasme sur moi ? »

House sourit. Wilson l'observa, d'un air hébété… c'était impossible, mais pourtant si ? C'était possible à en croire House… C'est là qu'il eut un éclair de génie, qui donna bien des idées à House.

_« Mais alors, avec son « don » il peut combler n'importe quelle femme… Satisfaire tous ses désirs… c'est presque malsain ? Faut pas que House s'en rende compte, il va… »_

« Ha oui maintenant que tu le dis mon cher Jimmy… C'est vraiment pas bête ! »

Il sortit du bureau de Wilson, un grand sourire démoniaque plaqué aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait en prendre avantage, même plus qu'en prendre avantage ! Il pouvait combler n'importe quelle femme… Non surtout une femme ! Il pouvait avoir accès à tous ses désirs et fantasmes les plus enfouis, savoir sur quel point il lui faudrait le plus appuyé pour la faire enfin craquée… Il pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait… Sur le plan sexuel bien sûr ! Il n'allait pas lui faire un gosse non plus, non non… Pour le moment, il allait ce concentré sur cette partie-là. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de sa patronne, prêt à mettre son plan diabolique à exécution.

TBC...

______________________________________

_Merci à tous ceux qui prenent le temps de laisser des reviews x)_

_J'avais oublié de vous dire, il y aura 17 chapitres + un épilogue!_

_R&R Please x)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**4**

House arriva prêt du bureau de sa patronne. Son sourire s'élargit, elle était en pleine concentration sur une montagne de dossiers à remplir. Elle avait l'air vraiment absorbée par son travail ! Pile le moment pour aller la titiller un peu plus. Il ouvrit la porte, sans faire de bruit, elle avait le nez plongé dans un dossier, mais elle ne paraissait pas si absorbée que ça par ce qu'elle était censée faire. Il l'observa un moment, elle tenait de sa main droite son pendentif, accroché à son cou, et le triturait dans tous les sens, la tête penchée sur son bureau, qu'elle caressait de l'autre main. Elle était si… désirable ! Il avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine de surcroit !

_« Ses mains sur mon corps… Sa bouche, ses bras musclés autour de moi… Il fait trop chaud ici, décidément je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Encore de sa faute… Faut vraiment qu'il me pourrisse la vie sans arrêt ! »_

Elle poussa un long soupir, et ferma les yeux.

_« Oh oui ses longues et fines mains sur mon corps… Hmm… Le rêve parfait ! Oui c'est un rêve, House… Doux et tendre ? Surement pas… En même temps son côté « bestial » ne serait pas pour me déplaire… Je reverrais qu'il me coince contre mon bureau et m'embrasse fougueusement… Ses mains sur mon corps, sa joue rugueuse contre ma nuque… Quel doux supplice ce serait… »_

House s'avança, un sourire mutin pendu à ses lèvres. Elle fantasmait sur lui bien plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé ! Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'avança, doucement, arrivé non loin de son bureau, il se décida à prendre la parole, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait ne pas lâcher son pendentif.

« Hum hum… Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

Elle sursauta sous l'effet de surprise. Comme prise sur le fait, elle se sentit rougir, elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins à cet homme ! Heureusement pour elle, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi elle pensait ! Et… heureusement pour lui, si…

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué… Je travaille House là ! Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous m'avez l'air bien distraite pour quelqu'un qui travaille ! »

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Ne décrochant pas son regard du sien, elle se sentit défaillir.

« Pas du tout, la montagne de dossiers que vous voyez là ne sert pas que comme décoration House ! »

« Heureusement non ! Pourtant, je les verrais bien mieux par terre et vous sur le bureau, mais… Question de point de vue. »

« Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités House ! »

Lui lança-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Il répondit à son sourire.

« Oh, mais ce ne sont pas mes rêves ! »

Elle se sentit rougir, il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment absorbée par son travail, mais plus par le corps de son employé –si sexy-. Mais elle savait faire la part des choses entre réalité et fantasmes, elle avait juste besoin de se laisser un peu aller… Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pensait réellement mettre en application ce dont à quoi elle pensait ! Enfin du moins, elle essayait de s'en persuader.

« Ha oui ? Hé bien je ne vois pas d'où vous vient cette idée alors ! »

_« Rooh pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur LA personne qui sache aussi bien lire les pensées des gens ? De toute façon, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, juste un petit moment de « relâche » ! Enfin non… Mais si ! »_

« Dites-moi, vous trouvez que j'ai de grandes mains ? »

« Heu… Je… Pourquoi ? Ce sont des mains »

_« Très sexy soit… »_

« Et vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai des mains douces ? »

« Je… Ne sais pas… Je travaille House là au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! »

_« Enfin… Il faudrait que je puisse les toucher pour savoir… »_

Il lui prit la main, elle se sentit défaillir, et le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. House caressa la paume de sa main et en retraça les lignes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait chaud tout un coup dans ce bureau, très chaud ! Trop chaud même.

« Vous avez une longue espérance de vie. »

« Que… Vous lisez l'avenir sur les mains maintenant ? Un nouveau hobby House ? »

« Je ne lis pas l'avenir sur les mains, mais sur les vôtres. Alors, vous trouvez que j'ai des mains douces ? »

« Je… En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation de femmes totalement folles de mon corps, qui soit dit en passant, ont bien raisons, et je me demandais si ce qu'elles pouvaient émettre était vrai. J'avais besoin d'un avis féminin. »

_« Mais bien sûr quelles sont douces vos mains vous croyez que je fantasme sur elle sans aucune raison ? »_

« Hé bien… Elles sont assez douces en effet, mais j'ai déjà vu mieux, ces femmes sont folles ! D'autres questions ou je peux enfin continuer à travailler ? »

« Hmm… Vous pouvez continuer à « travailler ». »

Il relâcha sa main sans ménagement. Elle sentit le froid s'emparer d'elle. Elle rabattit sa main de son côté et la rapporta sur mon pendentif, sa main était encore chaude des caresses de son employé.

« Bien. Alors laissez-moi maintenant. »

House resta immobile sur son siège, a fixé sa main, si prêt de l'objet de son désire, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté.

« Elles ont aussi dit que j'avais des lèvres douces en sensuelles. Vous trouvez ? »

_« Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Je passe déjà assez de temps à observer ses lèvres, je sais très bien qu'elles ont l'air douces et sensuelles… Et si… Sexy quand il parle ! Mais comment je pourrais le savoir… J'aurais besoin d'y gouter ! Oh que oui… »_

« House arrêtez vos âneries, je m'en fiche de vos lèvres, ou de votre bouche ! Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Allez leur demander directement d'essayer, ou demandez à vos call-girls ! »

« C'est à vous que je demande Cuddy ! »

Mal à l'aise, elle se tortilla sur son siège. À quoi jouait-il ? Il voulait la torturer ? Inconsciemment son regard resta fixé sur les lèvres de son diagnosticien. Il savait qu'il pouvait la faire craquer ! Il y était presque, encore un petit peut et… Elle craquerait ! Il allait la pousser à bout, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se pencha sur le bureau, accrocha son regard au sien, s'approcha doucement des lèvres de sa patronne. House observa la moindre réaction. Elle ne bougeait pas, sentit la chaleur et le désir accroitre en elle, elle entrouvrit la bouche, elle avait trop chaud ! Alors que son visage s'avançait du sien encore, et encore. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux, et tendit ses lèvres, doucement. House content de la réaction de Cuddy, s'arrêta à seulement quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, c'était pleinement agréable. Elle gémit d'impatience, un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il posa son pouce sur les lèvres de sa patronne, et en refit le contour, il s'écarta d'elle, et se rassit sur son siège. Cuddy qui était en pleine rêverie n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle venait de se trahir complètement. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et rouvrit les yeux, apeurée devant le sourire de House, et totalement frustrée.

« Les vôtres aussi sont douces en tout cas ! »

_« Enfoiré ! Il se joue de moi ! Merde, je me suis trahie toute seule… Mais à quoi il joue ? Raah je vais lui faire payer ! Merde, merde merde… »_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Je voulais tester ma théorie. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, quel enfoiré ! Elle avait été prête à succomber à son désir, et lui c'était foutu d'elle !

« Dégagez ! »

« Oh Cuddy… Ne le prenez pas mal, je suis sûr que vous avez pleinement apprécié ! »

La rage monta en elle. Elle allait le tuer sur place ! Elle perdit ses moyens.

« APPRECIER QUOI ? Le non-contact ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Oh mais c'est que vous êtes frustrée en plus ! »

« Pas du tout, je n'ai juste pas résisté à l'envie, ça aurait été n'importe quel homme ça aurait été la même chose House ! Vous profitez du fait que je sois seule depuis un petit bout de temps, expliquez-moi comment j'aurais pu ne pas me laisser tentée ? Il n'y a aucun rapport avec vous ! Maintenant, dégagez ! »

« Vous arrivez à vous persuader vous-même de ce que vous dites ? »

_« Raaah je vais l'étrangler ! 9 mois à porter cette foutue ceinture de chasteté et il s'amuse à me faire languir, il croit que je vais restée insensible à ses avances ? L'instinct de désir un point c'est tout ! Aucun lien avec le fait que ce soit lui ! »_

« Je ne suis pas attirée par vous House ! Dégagez maintenant, laissez-moi travailler. »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez réellement… »

House se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers Cuddy, qui l'observait.

« Allez-y, profitez de la vue tant que vous y êtes ! »

« En quoi je devrais me gêner ? Vous faites exactement pareil. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et House se dirigea vers son bureau, avec la ferme intention de la faire craquée avant la fin de la journée. Ça l'excitait de voir Cuddy dans cet état.

TBC...

_______________________________________

_Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews x) ça fait extrêmement plaisir! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours =)_

_R&R Please x)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis gentille, aujourd'hui j'avais envie de vous en mettre deux x)_

_Les Reviews sont toujours autant appréciée, alors si vous voulez la suite demain, cliquez sur le pitit bouton en bas du chapitre ;p_

______________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**5**

Arriver dans son bureau House observa ses larbins, tous assis dans la salle d'à côté. Il remarqua que Thirteen et Foreman étaient plus que proches… Il fit une entrée fracassante, et se dirigea vers la machine à café.

« Nous avons passé l'IRM sur le patient, elle n'a rien révélé ! » S'exclama Taub.

« Thirteen, vous m'avez l'air bien joyeuse. C'est si enthousiasmant les essais cliniques sur la maladie d'Huntington ? »

« Heu… Non, je ne suis pas plus joyeuse que d'habitude. »

Elle rougit et jeta un regard gêné à Foreman.

« Vous avez raison, de toute façon vous allez crever. »

« Non mais House vous allez pas bien ? Pourquoi vous lui dites ça ? » Rétorqua Foreman en fusillant son patron du regard.

_« Non mais qu'il commence pas celui-là ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à la convaincre que ça valait le coup ! »_

« Ben quoi, vous en avez quelque chose à foutre vous qu'elle meure ? Quelque chose a changé ? Non bon alors, vous êtes devenu un « con arrogant tel votre patron » comme vous vous plaisiez à dire, je ne vois donc pas en quoi la maladie de Thirteen vous irrite autant ! À moins qu'il y ait plus entre vous ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » Répliqua Thirteen amèrement.

_« Oui ça ne vous regarde pas si on est passé au stade supérieur ! On a bien le droit d'avoir une relation non ? Non mais c'est pas possible ça, de quoi il se mêle… »_ Pensa Foreman pour lui-même.

« Haaaa j'en étais sûr ! C'est très intéressant ça… »

« Vous étiez sûr de quoi ? Et en quoi c'est intéressant ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Mais alors vous deux là, ça nous fait du… Foreteen ! Muhahaha j'suis trop fort ! Que c'est laid… »

« Vous délirez complètement ! » Rétorqua Foreman.

_« Et vous êtes un con ! »_ Pensa Thirteen.

« C'est trop gentil ! Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Allez, Taub et Kutner allez faire mes consult' et « Foreteen » allez faire une biopsie au patient, je prendrais pas le risque de vous envoyez en consult' à deux, Cuddy serait pas vraiment contente que ces employés prennent du bon temps en salle de consultation alors qu'elle, elle doit se contenter de fantasmer sur son si sexy diagnosticien ! »

Taub et Kutner s'empressèrent de partir direction les consultations.

« Pathétique… » Murmurèrent Thirteen et Foreman simultanément.

« Oh c'est trop mignon ! » Il fit mine de s'essuyer une larme. « Allez, 14, biopsie GO ! »

Thirteen et Foreman sortirent du bureau en marmonnant.

« Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! »

Wilson frappa à son bureau. House qui était affalé sur son siège et qui avait les pieds étendus sur son bureau ne bougea pas, continuant de faire tourner sa canne dans les airs.

« Alors, ton cas avance ? »

« Hmm… Lequel ? »

« Ben… Ton patient ! »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, il avait loupé une étape. Il était au courant que House avait un cas, mais deux ? Non…

« Ha oui oui, mes larbins s'en chargent, moi j'ai un autre cas beaucoup plus intéressant en vue ! »

« Cuddy ? Tu t'intéresses vraiment à Cuddy ? »

« Nooon qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là Jimmy ? Je suis intéressé par les formes de Cuddy soit… Mais aucun rapport ! »

« C'est ça, je vais te croire ! »

« Bon et alors, avec ta Brenda ça avance ? »

« Toujours aussi douer pour changer de sujet toi ! »

Wilson vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de House. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur plaqué sur la bouche.

« Aller raconte à ton vieux pote ! C'est que du sexe, ou… Il y a plus ? »

« Roh House tu m'emmerde ! Bon… Je sens que tu me lâcheras pas avec ça, alors je vais te dire. Pour le moment c'est surtout que du sexe. »

« Oh mais le petit Jimmy a enfin évolué ! Just sexe no feelings ? C'est ça ta nouvelle devise ? »

_« C'est surtout que je me sens plus attiré par quelqu'un d'autre… Et les sentiments je les réserve à Cuddy ! Mais en attendant, Brenda fait bien l'affaire ! Oh oui… Cuddy m'a invitée à passer chez elle ce soir… »_

« QUOI ???? »

« De quoi, quoi ? »

« Toi… Cuddy… Ce soir… T'es sérieux ? »

« Que… Comment tu sais ça ? »

« … »

« Ha oui c'est vrai ! Ton don ! Oh mince… Elle m'avait demandé que ça reste secret… »

« Non mais t'es SERIEUX ?? »

House ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien, c'était pas possible ! Non, Cuddy était pour lui, pas pour Wilson ! Jamais, comment ils pouvaient lui faire ça ?

_« En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire… Le pied ! »_

« Que… Ha ha ! »

« Quoi « ha ha » ? »

« T'es vraiment fort ! Me faire croire que tu vas passer la nuit avec Cuddy juste pour que j'admette que j'ai des « sentiments » pour elle. »

Il avait fait le geste des guillemets en disant « sentiments » avec une mine de dégout.

« Pas du tout ! Pourquoi j'inventerais ça ? »

_« Merde… Comment il a su… »_

« Ben tout simplement parce que tu as dis qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements. »

« Je vois pas là… C'est ça qui t'as mis sur la piste ? Ben c'est normal qu'elle ait des sous-vêtements… »

« Non. Elle n'en a pas aujourd'hui. »

« QUOI ?? Comment tu sais ça toi ? Non… Me dis pas que… WAW. »

« Mais non t'es con, elle me l'a dit, un camion l'a éclaboussée et elle n'avait pas prévu de sous-vêtements de rechange. »

« ELLE TE L'A DIT ?? »

« Oui. Enfin… Pas directement… Disons qu'elle l'a pensé entre deux fantasmes sur mon « cul si sexy » je cite ! »

« Waho… »

« Ha, toi aussi tu trouves ? Je savais que je plaisais aux femmes, mais de là à ce que mon cul plaise aux hommes aussi, je suis flatté ! »

« Pff… Non mais elle pense vraiment ce genre de « trucs » sur toi ? »

« Si j'te l'dis ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un deuxième cas dont je dois m'occuper moi, avant qu'il meure de frustration ! »

« Que… »

Trop tard, il avait déjà pris sa canne à son coup.

Arriver au bureau des infirmières House chercha Cuddy des yeux. Il ne la voyait nulle part.

« Tiens Brenda ! La nouvelle future ex-Mme Wilson numéro 5 ! »

« Que… Non… Hein ? Il vous l'a dit ??? »

« Ha ha non, mais maintenant j'en ai la confirmation ! »

_« Merde… Je suis trop bête ! »_

« À qui le dites-vous ! »

Elle le scruta d'un regard interrogateur.

« Vous ne sauriez pas où est passée notre chère et tendre patronne ? »

« … Si, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous le dire ! »

« Très bien, je peux annoncer à tout l'hôpital que vous sortez avec Wilson si vous voulez ! »

« Faites, de toute façon maintenant que VOUS êtes au courant, on a plus grand-chose à craindre… »

_« À part qu'on va être le centre d'intérêt de toutes les infirmières et autres membres du personnel, et là, Adieu aux parties de jambes en l'air à l'hôpital ! »_

« Je vois… Tant pis pour vous, si vous avez envie que tout le monde sache où et quand vous vous envoyez en l'air ! MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ECOUTEZ MOI BIEN »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Brenda l'ayant méchamment frappé à l'épaule gauche pour le faire taire.

« OUTCH ! Mais vous êtes folle ! »

« Fermez là ! »

« Je ne savais pas que Jimmy aimait les nymphos lui aussi… Nooon, ça veut pas dire que moi je les aime ! Regardez Cuddy, une vraie nympho aussi ! Ces femmes… Alors… Où est-elle ? »

« Cuddy est partie prendre une douche dans les vestiaires, elle avait trop chaud. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Trop aimable à vous ! »

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Cuddy avait trop chaud, il se plut à penser qu'il était la cause de cette « chaleur » soudaine. Cuddy dans les vestiaires ? Dans la douche qui plus est ! Encore mieux…

TBC...

_________________________________________________

_Aller aller, cliquez, c'est pas dur et ça prend juste quelques secondes ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**6**

House se dirigea d'un pas lent, mais assuré vers les douches. Il espérait intérieurement qu'il n'y ait personne autre que Cuddy dans les vestiaires. Arrivé à destination, il poussa délicatement la porte du vestiaire, et la referma sans bruit derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le fond du vestiaire, personne. Il entendit une douche coulée dans le fond, il prit soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec sa canne et s'approcha doucement de la douche qui fonctionnait. Il entendit une faible voix, et ne parvint pas à savoir si quelqu'un était en train de parler ou si c'était encore son « don » qui lui faisait entendre les pensées de quelqu'un. En s'approchant encore un peu, et en collant son oreille droite à la porte de la douche, il parvint à reconnaître la « voix » de Cuddy. Celle-ci avait l'air de profiter pleinement de sa douche.

_« Vraiment… Un jour je l'achèverais… Je l'étranglerais, prendrais bien soin d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau et lui sauterais au cou ! Heu… dans quel sens ? Raah voila que je me mets encore à parler toute seule… Je suis pathétique ! Mais oui un jour je lui sauterais au cou, et je le tuerais sur place, pour toutes les vacheries qu'il me fait ! Je lui sauterais au cou, ça, c'est sûr ! Oui… Je ferais ça… Et… Je l'embrasserais fougueusement, goutant enfin au goût de ses lèvres si « douces »… Non ! Il faut que j'arrête là, encore cette chaleur… Comme s'il était juste à côté de moi ! Je vais devenir folle ! Folle à lier, folle d'avoir des pensées comme ça ! Folle de lui… Non n'importe quoi, c'est lui qui me rend folle ! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas emparé de mes lèvres ? Merde j'avais baissé les gardes, il aurait pu prendre avantage de la situation ! »_

_« Oh la petite coquine ! J'en reviens pas, je suis décidément pas le seul à fantasmer sous la douche alors ! Un scoop ça… Cuddy qu'elle sacrée cachotière ! Mais je prendrais avantage de la situation, très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ! »_ Pensa House pour lui-même, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Cuddy gémir.

_« Hmmm… House pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un con aussi arrogant ? Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me pousses à bout ? C'est cruel… Mais j'aime ça ! Affreusement même, et c'est bien ça le pire… Après tout pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de penser à lui comme ça ? C'est un homme, je suis une femme et… Il est terriblement attirant, et… Sexy ! Oh que oui… »_

_« Je sais bien tout ça… »_ Il rit face à sa propre réflexion, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être imbu de lui-même par moment.

_« Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon je serais obligée de reprendre une douche froide d'ici 5 minutes… Voilà, je vais me calmer… Inspire, expire, ne pense pas à lui… Ou à son corps… Ou à ses mains, sa bouche ses STOP ! »_

Elle reprit ses esprits, et se décida enfin à sortir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte

« HAAAAA, MAIS HOUSE QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ-LA ?? »

« Outch, vous m'avez percé un tympan là je crois ! »

En ouvrant la porte, Cuddy avait failli faire trébucher House, et sous l'effet de surprise elle avait rabattu la porte devant elle le plus vite possible, et avait juste passé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« REPONDEZ ! »

« Ben… Ça ne se voit pas ? Je profite de la vue ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil suggestif et essaya de regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte de douche. Cuddy l'a referma encore plus contre elle et le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici House ? »

« Ben quoi ? Les douches sont privées maintenant ? »

Elle chercha sa serviette des yeux. Quelle poisse, elle était sur le banc, en face de la douche… Note : Penser à prévoir de la garder pas loin la prochaine fois !

« Pouvez-vous… »

« Oui ??? »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant exagérément, et lui désigna sa serviette, posée sur le banc derrière lui.

« Soit vous sortez, soit vous me passez ma serviette ! Quoi que vous choisissiez, choisissez MAINTENANT ! »

« Vous avez froid ? »

« OUI ! »

« Ben au moins, la chaleur est retombée ! Plus besoin de douche ! Merci quiiiii ? »

« Raaah fermez-là ! Et donnez-moi cette foutue serviette ! »

« Oh mais je vois que vous avez choisis pour moi ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à la faire sortir de ses gonds. « Je le savais bien que des deux options, vous vouliez que je reste ! Vous fantasmez bien vous aussi sur moi dans la douche alors pourquoi en rester là, »

« Qu… Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités ! MA SERVIETTEUH ! »

« Yes mistress ! »

Il se retourna, boita jusqu'au banc et saisit la serviette, puis se rapprocha de la porte de douche et garda la serviette hors de portée de main de Cuddy.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous sécher ? »

« HOUSE ! »

« Je suis trop fort, vous criez déjà mon nom sans même que je vous touche ! »

Elle fulmina de rage et le fusilla du regard lui faisant comprendre que s'il voulait rester en vie encore quelques heures, il allait devoir lui rendre sa serviette maintenant. Il la lui tendit en faisant la lippe. Elle se referma la porte au nez de House, se sécha rapidement et rouvrit la porte avec sa serviette autour de la taille, mais elle fut bloquée par House qui ne daignait pas bouger de devant la douche. Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Merci House. Maintenant, bougez ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas très prudente quand même Cuddy, laisser votre serviette hors de la douche, et si quelqu'un rentrait ? Vous seriez sorti comment ? »

« Et comment je viens de faire d'après vous ? »

« … »

« Rah, j'ai oublié ça vous va ??? BOUGEZ HOUSE ! »

Il s'écarta du chemin, non sans admirer la chute de rein de Cuddy qui était légèrement dévoilée par la serviette qui pendait dans le bas de son dos. Cuddy le remarqua, mais décida de ne pas rajuster sa serviette, après tout, il l'avait bien allumée tout à l'heure, alors à lui de payer maintenant !

« Moué… »

Elle se retourna, effarée. Non mais comment il pouvait dire « Moué » en la regardant ?

« Moué quoi ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé être un peu récompensé moi ! »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Être récompensé de quoi ? D'avoir gâché ma douche ? »

« Vous mentez comme vous respirez Cuddy ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et le scruta d'un air interrogatif. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ses boucles tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle était magnifique ! Magnifique ? Ça venait d'où ça ? Nooon sexy !

« Je sais très bien que vous étiez en train de fantasmer sur moi sous la douche, et vous êtes simplement frustrée d'avoir été ramenée à la réalité et que l'objet de vos fantasmes se retrouve en face de vous sans que vous n'osiez rien faire ! »

« Oh oui quelle dure réalité ! »

Ironisa-t-elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et avança sa main vers sa poitrine, elle le fixa, les yeux ronds, totalement paralysée, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

« House… »

Il avança encore un peu sa main, et essuya une goutte d'eau qui perlait le long de son décolleté, d'un geste attentif. Elle s'immobilisa, son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier et elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche (à lui) et avala la goutte d'eau. Elle avait le regard fixé sur sa bouche et sur son doigt, inconsciemment elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière sensuelle. Il l'observa attentivement, elle était si désirable.

« Cette goutte d'eau gâchait le tableau. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

TBC...

_______________________________

_Ha ha, moi sadique? Naaan. Bon ben si vous voulez la suite, vous savez c'qui vous reste à faire x)_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**7**

House et Cuddy restèrent un moment sans bouger, à se regarder dans les yeux. House s'avança dangereusement, Cuddy reprit vite ses esprits, et se rappela qu'il s'était bien joué d'elle, et que maintenant c'était à elle de le faire languir. Elle recula d'un pas, saisit ses vêtements posés sur le banc, non loin d'elle. Alors qu'elle était prête à s'éloigner et aller se changer dans une des cabines, House la retint par le bras.

« Vous savez, vous devriez rester vêtue comme ça, ça vous va tellement mieux ! »

« Oh ben oui pourquoi pas, je trouverais peut-être un homme vraiment prêt à m'embrasser au moins dans cette tenue ! »

« Si vous voulez tomber sur des gros pervers… »

« Ha ha la bonne blague ! J'en ai justement un sous les yeux ! »

« Roh Cuddy vous m'en voulez tant que ça ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je m'en contrefiche ! »

_« Vous êtes un gros lâche ! Bien sûr que je suis frustrée ! Vous auriez pu m'embrasser au lieu de faire monter le désir en moi, et pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Pour se retrouver une fois de plus seule et sans personne qui s'intéresse à moi ! Sans personne qui n'ait réellement envie de m'embrasser ! »_

« Oh mais ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envi ! »

« De… Quoi ? »

« De danser en imitant le poulet dans Chiken Run ! »

« … »

« Mais non voyons ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

Elle s'avança, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le scruta d'un air interrogateur.

« Non, de quoi ? »

_« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends merde ! Embrasse-moi ! Je suis désespérément une femme frustrée… À tout jamais je crois ! »_

« Vous voulez une démonstration ? »

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il… était vraiment en train de lui faire une « déclaration » ? Elle qui n'attendait que ça ? Où était-ce encore une façon à lui de la faire craquée et de pouvoir jubiler en lui ressortant son moment de faiblesse pour le reste de sa vie ? Elle préféra abandonner la raison, et suivre son instinct. Elle avait besoin d'être touchée, de se sentir désirée.

« Je… Ne vous suis pas. »

« Vous voulez une démonstration oui ou non ? »

« Heu… Je… Oui… »

Elle avait presque murmuré, elle ne tenait plus ! Elle avait besoin de contact humain ! Et vite !

_« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous voulez vraiment m'achever ? Bordel, mais bougez-vous ! »_

Il sourit, puis s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui souleva le menton et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Il lui déposa un doux baiser dans la nuque, ce qui arracha à Cuddy un gémissement de plaisir. C'était tellement bon ! Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, et ne vit pas le sourire de House s'agrandir, elle n'en avait cure, elle voulait qu'il la touche ! Il remonta lentement le long de son menton, y déposa un léger baiser, puis rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, et s'arrêta seulement à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Cuddy. Elle avait une forte impression de déjà vu ! Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa son regard bleu rieur, teinté d'une pointe d'obscurité due au désir. Elle le scruta un instant puis scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Enfin !

House lui, avait décidé de la laissée faire le premier pas, simple question de précaution, au moins, ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus ! Et il aimait voir cette étincelle de désir dans le regard de Cuddy, il aimait la voir entreprenante.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, enfin, Cuddy émit un grognement de plaisir qui fit vibrer les lèvres de House. Lèvres qui, peu de temps après, s'élargirent en un fin sourire. Cuddy savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais tant pis… Il l'avait cherché ! Oui c'était sa faute, on ne joue pas avec les hormones d'une femme, encore moins quand on s'appelle Grégory House et qu'on est terriblement sexy !

Cuddy posa ses mains sur les joues râpeuses de son diagnosticien, elle en oublia totalement sa serviette. House la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne commence à tomber, et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Cuddy, la plaquant à lui. La bouche de Cuddy s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir, il y vit une invitation à approfondir le baiser, baiser auquel Cuddy répondit instantanément. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent alors une longue danse passionnée reflétant le désir immense qui grandissait entre eux. House glissa une main dans les cheveux de Cuddy et la tira encore plus contre lui. Cuddy eut alors un hoquet de plaisir et continua son doux et langoureux baiser avec House. Ils ne pouvaient plus se décoller l'un l'autre, ayant tous deux attendu trop longtemps ce baiser, ils savourèrent pleinement le moment. Alors que leurs langues continuaient leur danse mouvementée et passionnelle, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se caresser l'un l'autre, enflammés par le désir grandissant.

Quand soudain…

TBC...

___________________________________________

_Merci pour vos Reviews x)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà la suite, encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours x) Si vous voulez que je mette la suite aujourd'hui, alors vous savez c'qui vous reste à faire ^^ R&R Please =)_

_________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE **_**o**_**8**

Wilson qui cherchait Cuddy, avait appris par sa chère Brenda, qu'elle était dans les vestiaires. Il s'y dirigea alors, elle était déjà en retard alors qu'elle avait une réunion avec un gros donateur, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller voir où elle en était. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Cuddy ? »

Il s'avança un peu dans les vestiaires, les douches étaient derrière la rangée de casiers postés juste devant lui.

Cuddy qui avait entendu vaguement une voix, s'écarta brusquement de House, qui lui lança un air interrogateur. Elle rajusta sa serviette et reprit ses vêtements, enfin décidée à aller se changer. House ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait rejetée si violemment, mais compris vite en voyant Wilson arrivé.

« Cud… HOUSE ?? »

« C'est bien moi, pourquoi tu cries ? »

« Que… Vous êtes dans les vestiaires ? »

Il les désigna du doigt, ses yeux passant incessamment de Cuddy, très gênée, à House, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Non non, ça ce voit pas vraiment là, mais on est dans un lit ! Et… Tu déranges ! »

« N'importe quoi… Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je prenais une douche ! »

Cuddy le coupa d'une voix froide et agacée, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de House. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du… Et il allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir embrassé bien assez vite !

« …Tous les deux ? »

Poursuivit Wilson, en regardant House d'un air choqué.

« On tricote ! »

« Tu peux pas répondre sérieusement pour une fois ? »

« Question conne, réponse conne ! »

« Grrrr… »

Cuddy préféra s'éclipser, elle n'était pas vraiment en tenue descente, elle se dirigea donc vers une cabine pour s'habiller.

« Cuddy ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec un donateur dans 5minutes, je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on fasse le point avant ? Ça fait 30minutes que je vous cherche partout ! »

« Merde ! » Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, essayant de chasser l'image de House en train de l'embrasser qui ne cessait de défilée dans sa tête.

« Habillez-vous ! Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère pas qu'un gros libidineux vous voie comme je vous aie vue ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Wilson qui n'en revenait pas.

_« Noooon… J'en étais sûr ! »_

« LA FERME HOUSE ! »

_« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Serait-il jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse me reluquer ? Pourtant, lui ne se gêne pas, il le fait sans me demander mon avis ! Même s'il est vrai que j'apprécie… Mais quand même, il est jaloux ! Ha ha, je le tiens ! »_

« Merde… » Souffla House pour lui-même, il s'était fait piégé.

« Enfin, je tiens surtout à ce que les jumelles n'attrapent pas froid avec si peu d'accoutrement ! »

_« C'est ça oui… »_

Elle sortit en vitesse des cabines, remarqua l'air effaré et complètement pommé de Wilson, ce qui l'a fit sourire intérieurement, la tête qu'il avait ! Complètement perdu le pauvre… Elle lança un sourire charmeur à House et se dirigea vers la porte, bien prête à sortir cette fois. En passant entre House et Wilson [qui étaient restés plantés là comme des piquets, l'un avait de grands yeux toujours interrogatifs, il devait être perdu dans ses théories, et l'autre avait la bouche ouverte devant la si belle silhouette de sa patronne qui se mouvait sensuellement vers lui, ses cheveux, toujours humides, tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, et quelques boucles virevoltaient ici et là.] elle prit soin d'effleurer le torse de son diagnosticien, puis lui referma la mâchoire, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Fermez là bouche, vous allez gober les mouches ! »

« Gah… »

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la poignée de la porte, émit un sourire face aux deux paires d'yeux qui s'étaient retournées pour l'observer, puis s'adresse à Wilson.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, sautons l'étape d… »

Elle fut coupée par House.

« Des préliminaires ? Oh chouette ! T'en a de la chance Jimmy ! »

Elle préféra ne pas relever et continua sa phrase.

« …du récapitulatif !!! Et allons l'accueillir. »

Elle passa par la porte, mais revint sur ses pas, voyant que Wilson ne réagissait pas.

« Hé bien alors, vous venez ? Passez à autre chose ! »

Wilson reprit enfin ses esprits, et croisa le sourire moqueur de House.

« Je… Oui désolé je vous suis ! »

Ils sortirent tous deux des vestiaires. House sorti seulement quelques minutes après, il avait quelque chose à récupérer.

***

House s'avança prêt du bureau des infirmières, et s'assit sur siège réservé aux patients qui venaient en consultation, juste en face du bureau de Cuddy. D'ici il pouvait observer la scène. Cuddy venait d'entrer dans son bureau à toute vitesse, suivi de prêt par Wilson, le donateur était déjà dans le bureau en train de l'attendre. Il se leva avec difficulté (en effet, il avait de la masse à soulever ! pensa House) et fit face au docteur Cuddy. Il serra la main de Cuddy et de Wilson et commencèrent à discuter. House observa Cuddy, elle était toujours stressée quand un donateur faisait son entrée au PPTH, c'est pourquoi elle demandait bien souvent à Wilson de l'accompagner. Après quelques paroles échangées, ils entreprirent de faire visiter à ce pompeux donateur, une visite de l'hôpital, pour qu'il voit à quoi ses possibles donations pouvaient servir. Ils firent le tour des salles de consultation, puis se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Tous trois passèrent devant House. Cuddy, en tête, faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol, et fit un demi-sourire à House en passant devant lui. Suivie du donateur, qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur les courbes de Cuddy. House fronça les sourcils.

_« Hmm quel beau déhanché ! Pas mal roulée, si en plus j'ai le droit à un bon remerciement pour ma donation… Je lui accorde de suite ! »_

Il bavait presque devant Cuddy. House, révolté par les pensées du donateur, eut la terrible envie de lui faire un « croche-pied » à l'aide de sa canne au moment où il passait devant lui, mais il se ravisa bien vite, en réalisant que ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour que Cuddy cède à ses avances, elle passait beaucoup de temps à motivé les donateurs pour qu'ils viennent faire un tour dans son hôpital, alors ruiner toutes ses chances de réunir une donation n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée ! Il commença à mettre son plan sur pieds pour ce qui allait suivre, au moins ce donateur grotesque abandonnerait l'idée de pourchasser Cuddy pour un rendez-vous ! Ce qui arrivait très souvent… Il regarda ce trio s'éloigner, et attendit sagement sur son siège qu'ils reviennent discuter dans le bureau de Cuddy. Alors il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution !

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos Reviews x) Voilà la suite comme promis!_

_____________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE **_**o**__**9**_

Alors qu'il avait déjà largement dépassé la dose de Vicodine et qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit à nouveau un son bien familier, le claquement des talons de Cuddy sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bond et partit se planquer non loin du bureau de Cuddy. Il les vit tous trois se dirigés vers le bureau de Cuddy. Arrivés à destination, Wilson serra chaleureusement (« toujours aussi lèche-cul celui-là… » Se dit House) la main du donateur et s'éclipsa, il avait un patient, il laissait donc le soin à Cuddy de conclure cet échange. Cuddy fit un léger signe de tête à Wilson pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, elle s'en chargerait sans problèmes. Il tourna les talons, croisa le regard de Brenda et lui fit un fin sourire auquel elle rougit. House observait la scène, qui le faisait légèrement sourire.

Il vit Cuddy inviter ce grotesque donateur dans son bureau, en lui faisant un sourire plus que forcé. Le donateur s'empressa de répondre à son sourire et loucha sur son décolleté avant de s'aventurer dans le bureau de la doyenne. House qui était non loin de là, observait sa patronne, et quand le donateur fut enfin rentré dans le bureau, son faux sourire ce transforma en rictus, elle n'aimait pas ces donateurs pompeux qui se croyaient tout permis rien que parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'argent, et qui la reluquaient ouvertement.

_« Répugnant… »_

Le sourire de House s'agrandit quand il entendu la pensée de Cuddy. Il était sûr que, quand c'était lui qui louchait vers son décolleté, cela lui procurait une tout autre sensation que « répugnant » ! Et il n'avait pas tort…

House attendit quelque peut avant de faire son entré dans le bureau de la doyenne. Alors que le donateur était assis sur le canapé, et la doyenne, sur son côté gauche était assise sur un fauteuil. Ils discutaient du bien que ferait la donation à l'hôpital. Cuddy était intérieurement contente et agréablement surprise que son cher diagnosticien n'ait pas encore tout fait foirer ! Elle avait pensé trop vite…

House fit une entrée fracassante, il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes habitudes, dans le bureau de sa patronne. Celle-ci soupira d'avance et pria pour que House ne ruine pas toutes les chances de l'hôpital d'avoir une donation digne de ce nom ! C'était peine perdue…

« Chère Cuddy, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais… »

House fut interrompue par les pensées de la doyenne.

_« Ça parait déjà louche… Je m'attends au pire ! »_

« MAIS, il me semble que ceci vous appartient, vous avez du l'oublier dans les douches tout à l'heure, vous savez quand nous… »

_« NOOOOON ! »_

« Enfin bref… Je pensais que ça pourrait vous être utile ! »

House lui tendit un soutien-gorge qui n'était sûrement et clairement pas le sien ! Fière de lui il l'agita sous lez nez de sa patronne, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, alors que le donateur regardait alternativement House, puis Cuddy, Cuddy puis House… Cuddy le regarda, éberluée, d'où il sortait ça ?

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Où est-ce qu'il a dégotté ça en plus ? Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements depuis ce matin, à cause de ce foutu camion… Quel enfoiré ! »

« C'est gentil House mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de destinataire ! Ceci. »

Elle pointa du doigt la chose que tendait House fièrement vers elle.

« N'est pas à moi… »

Murmura-t-elle exaspérée…

« Vous en êtes sûre Cuddles ? »

_« Raaaaah, je vais l'étrangler ! »_

Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et fit un signe rassurant et désolé de la tête au donateur qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Certaine ! Maintenant DEGAGEZ de mon bureau House et allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs ! »

House ignora royalement sa demande et poursuivis dans sa lancée, bien prêt à la faire craquée !

« Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Je vous dis que vous l'avez oublié dans la douche tout à l'heure, et ça m'embêterait que vos ravissantes jumelles attrapent froid ! »

« DEAGEZ HOUSE ! »

_« Mais faites le sortir… Pitié ! Je vais l'étriper ! »_

House jubilait, il était sûr d'en arriver là où il voulait, rien que par les pensées de Cuddy, il savait déjà qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.

« Non parce que, il me semble bien que c'est le vôtre ! »

Cuddy se passa encore une fois une main lasse sur le visage et foudroya House du regard, son sourire diabolique l'exaspérait !

« Parce que, ce n'est pas le mien ! Un point c'est tout ! »

« Ha bon ??? Pourtant, je le connais bien celui là, vous savez vous le portiez déjà hier soir lorsque vous m'avez fait un str… »

« TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE DEPUIS CE MATIN JE NE PORTE PAS DE SOUS-VÊTEMENTS, ET QUE MÊME AVANT MA DOUCHE JE N'EN AVAIS PAS ! »

Elle avait crié si fort que tout le personnel non loin de son bureau s'était retourné, effaré par la révélation de leur patronne. House avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte, il avait prévu le coup ! Elle se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur, c'était sorti tout seul, il l'énervait à un point… Qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler ! Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire. House souriait diaboliquement, il y était presque !

« QUOI, VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS NE PORTEZ PAS DE SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ? »

_« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de crier ça comme ça ? Bon Dieu il veut me rendre complètement folle ! »_

« Ce qui veut dire que… Ce matin quand vous m'avez sautée dessus, vous n'en portiez déjà pas ? Oh mon dieu… Si j'avais su ! »

« LA FERME HOUSE ! »

« Mais faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil Cuddles ! Ça fera déjà ça de moins à enlever ce soir ! »

Ils en avaient presque oublié le donateur, qui regardait la scène d'un air horrifié ! Ils étaient tous fous ici, et il venait enfin de comprendre que ces espoirs d'une « récompense » de la part de la doyenne seraient vains.

_« Merde… Elle est déjà prise ! »_

_« Merde… Merde, merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais songé à le virer ? Bordel… Je suis tombée pile dans son piège ! Il me le payera ! »_

Le donateur, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, et qui était toujours largué, décida de prendre la parole, une chose le rendait perplexe.

« Mais alors… Il est à qui ce soutien-gorge ? »

« ON S'EN FOUT ! » Crièrent House et Cuddy simultanément en se retournant vers le donateur, afféré !

Puis ils se retournèrent pour se fixer à nouveau, leur tirade recommençait. Le donateur s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, effrayé.

« QUOI ??? »

« Ben oui Cuddy, si vous continuez à vous énerver comme ça je vous connais, vous allez encore venir me voir pour me sauter dessus… C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas hein ! Mais quelle tigresse vous êtes… »

« Bon Dieu, mais votre égo surdimensionné ne vous suffit pas déjà assez ? Il faut en plus que vous veniez m'emmerder pendant un rendez-vous important ? »

« Un rendez-vous important ? Vous comptez faire une partouse ? »

« QUOI ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Vous rigolez, vous n'avez pas vu comment il vous reluque depuis tout à l'heure, et vous allez me faire croire que c'est pour un don… Un don de sperme oui ! Vous courrez toujours après votre horloge ? Tic Tac Tic Tac… »

Elle se tut. Là, il l'avait définitivement cassée… Et avait une fois de plus piqué là où ça faisait mal.

_« Pauvre con ! Je ne courrais pas après mon horloge si tu t'étais enfin décidé à me le faire ce gosse ! »_

House manqua de s'étrangler.

« ARGH ! Que… QUOI ? »

« QUOI QUOI ??? »

« RIEN ! »

« DEGAGEZ HOUSE ! »

« PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! »

« À bon ? J'avais cru pourtant… Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû vous le répéter… »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas récupérer votre bien avant ? »

Il recommença à lui agiter le soutien-gorge devant elle. Et c'était reparti pour un tour… Cuddy l'attrapa et le balança derrière son bureau, il fallait que ça cesse !

« Hé bien voilà ! Ce soir même heure ? »

« Dans vos rêves ! »

« Oh mais ce sont tout aussi bien les vôtres ma chère ! »

_« Oui, mais non ! Tu vas le payer ! »_

Elle se passa de nouveau une main lasse sur le visage, elle n'en pouvait plus !

« S'il vous plait, n'aggravez pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà… Partez ! »

« Bon alors juste une petite gâterie dans mon bureau tout à l'heure ? »

« … »

« Ça marche ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit, satisfait ! Il avait réussi à la faire enragée, certes elle allait se venger, mais c'était encore meilleur !

Cuddy parvint finalement à reprendre la parole avec son donateur. S'excusant des milliers de fois, et esquivent de justesse un dîner aux chandelles. Finalement, elle avait réussi à rattraper le coup, après des heures d'explications, de négociations, et d'excuses.

Une fois le donateur parti, elle s'affala sur le siège de son bureau et soupira longuement, tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Elle allait lui faire payer ! Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait en baver ! Ça, c'était sûr !

TBC...

__________________________

_R&R Please x)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 1**_**o**_

Cuddy avait enfin réfléchi à un plan d'attaque pour pouvoir à son tour humilier House. Elle avait été plus qu'humiliée par House seulement deux heures auparavant, et elle était bien décidée à faire payer House ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, quitte à rentrer dans son jeu, et ne faire qu'alimenter les rumeurs qui courraient déjà dans l'hôpital sur eux deux. Elle savait très bien que son plan allait la mettre dans une mauvaise posture aussi, mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse payer ! Et que la balle passe enfin dans son camp, elle ne pouvait pas se faire dominée ainsi, il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus.

Elle fit un tour dans sa salle de bain, jouxtant son bureau, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tombé ! Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait elle aussi le mettre en bien mauvaise posture. Après s'être redonné un peu d'allure, recoiffée, et remaquillée, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

Elle faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle arriva prêt de la salle de diagnostic de House. Par chance, tous ses « larbins », comme il se plaisait à les appeler, étaient tous présents. Elle pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche. House était là aussi, devant son tableau, un feutre à la main, et semblait réfléchir, tandis que Thirteen, Taub et Kutner feuilletaient le dossier de leur patient. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de diagnostic, avec une assurance à faire peur. Elle fit un signe de tête à ses employés et se rapprocha de House. Celui-ci fut surpris de revoir sa patronne de si tôt, il pensait qu'elle déciderait de l'éviter pour la journée.

Il se retourna, lui fit un petit sourire narquois et lui lança une fois de plus un sarcasme.

« Alors chère Cuddy, vous avez enfin retrouvé vos sous-vêtements ? »

_« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Tu l'auras cette fois ! »_

House fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer ? Peut-être avait-elle décidé de jeter les armes ? Il jubilait déjà à cette pensée, il avait gagné. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, Cuddy était plus que déterminée à lui rendre la pareille, étant consciente des retombés, elle y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps et avait trouvé que c'était la seule façon d'humilier enfin House, toucher là où ça faisait mal…

« Écoutez House, je voulais vous dire, je ne vous en veux pas pour tout à l'heure… »

« Oh c'est trop gentil ! Vous déposez déjà les armes ? »

« Je comprends tout à fait, vous devez avoir beaucoup de pression, et vous n'êtes plus très jeune ! »

House continuait de parler.

« Mais vous savez… Quoi ? Dites que je suis vieux aussi ! »

« Ben… Ça arrive à tout le monde House, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir ! Je sais que votre moyen de défense est de vous réfugier derrière vos sarcasmes, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vous en veux pas ! Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir humilié pour cette « panne » ! »

Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi parlait-elle ? C'était lui qui l'avait faite coulée tout à l'heure, pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça ? Il allait très bien ! Et il n'y avait aucun rapport avec sa réussite de tout à l'heure…

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Je sais que vous ne voulez plus en parler, mais je voulais juste vous rassurer, je comprends, et je ne vous en veux pas ! »

« … »

Cuddy fut satisfaite intérieurement de la réaction de House, il ne répondait pas, ce qui était inhabituel pour un House sûr de lui, elle le tenait ! Elle se contenta de poursuivre sa petite vengeance sans ne rien laisser paraître.

Les trois larbins de House avaient relevé la tête de leurs dossiers, et observaient la scène, muets, et totalement pommés.

« Non mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas si grave, ça arrive à beaucoup d'hommes vous savez, et compte tenu de votre âge, c'est normal… Et vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous sentir gêné ou coupable ! »

Le visage de House se transforma en une grimace horrifiée, où voulait-elle en venir ? Son sourire, jusqu'à présent toujours présent sur le visage de House, se transforma en rictus. Il venait de comprendre. Il fallait qu'il retourne la vengeance de Cuddy contre elle, avant qu'elle gagne ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle le devança, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde, sinon il allait vite retourner la situation !

« Voilà, je venais juste vous dire de ne pas vous en faire, vous êtes partis vite tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler, et je sais que vous n'en êtes pas très fier. Mais il faut passer au-dessus, vous êtes un grand garçon, vous devez relativiser, ses choses-là arrivent à bien des hommes… »

Elle fit un signe de la main vers son entre-jambes et continua, sous l'air horrifié de House.

« Votre panne de tout à l'heure… Ce n'était pas si grave. Surtout que vous devriez être habitué, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous n'arrivez pas à… Enfin bon, vous avez compris, je comprends, et je voulais juste mettre les choses aux clairs, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné ! »

Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, et Foreman qui était arrivé seulement quelques instants après l'arrivée de Cuddy ouvrirent tous la bouche et baissèrent leurs yeux vers l'entre-jambes de House. House était tétanisé sur place, il ne trouvait même plus quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas osé faire ça ? Réduire à néant toutes les rumeurs de l'hôpital qu'il avait lancé comme quoi il était un « bon coup » et surpuissant !

_« Nooooon il est impuissant ! »_

Pensa Kutner qui avait toujours un train de retard à comprendre…

_« La honte ! »_

Pensa Taub à son tour.

_« Hé bien peut-être que moi je couche avec une mourante, mais au moins j'arrive à lui faire l'amour correctement ! »_

Renchérit Foreman.

_« La pauvre… Il ne peut même pas la comblée, j'aurais pourtant cru que… »_

Rajouta Thirteen.

Le visage de House se décomposa sous l'horreur ! Il allait tous les virer ses larbins ! Cuddy s'efforça de ne pas sourire triomphalement, elle l'avait enfin eu !

« Tenez, par exemple, je suis sûre qu'à vous aussi Taub ça vous arrive ? Vous n'êtes pas tout jeune, ça doit bien vous arriver non ? »

Taub regarda sa patronne ahurie.

« Heu… Bien non ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ! »

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir, sous lequel il s'empressa d'ajouter, en baissant la tête.

« Enfin… Ça a dû m'arriver une ou deux fois… »

_« Mon Dieu… Pourquoi elle m'oblige à mentir ? Je ne suis pas impuissant moi bordel ! Je suis pas aussi vieux que lui en plus ! »_

Cuddy se retourna vers House, satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ses employés, au point de les forcer à dire qu'il leur arrivait d'être impuissant… Alors que c'était faux. Mais elle devait leur faire croire que c'était pour rassurer House.

« Vous voyez House, vous n'êtes pas le seul, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! »

House resta horrifié. Cuddy jubilait intérieurement, pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à le faire taire ! C'était très jouissif, même si elle savait que par tous les moyens il allait se venger, et qu'il allait bientôt se remettre de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de lui faire passer, c'est pourquoi elle décida de ne pas s'attarder, et de s'éclipser vite fait, avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits !

« Bien… Après si vous y tenez, il existe le viagra, mais la combinaison avec la vicodine n'est pas vraiment… Recommandée ! C'est pourquoi je veux bien attendre que votre « Mini-Greg » comme vous dites, reprenne ses forces. »

Elle lui fit un sourire faussement rassurant, puis le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Elle aurait dû prévoir de quoi immortaliser ce moment ! House mis à terre, ça n'arrivait pas souvent… Autant dire jamais !

_« Mon Dieu, que la victoire est bonne ! Je t'avais dit que tu allais payer… »_

Elle tourna ses talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Le point étant fait, je vous laisse reprendre votre diagnostic. »

Elle fit un signe de tête aux larbins de House, et se retint pour sa pas explosée de rire, face à leur tête, tous quatre ce retenaient de rire depuis 5 bonnes minutes, et c'était très comique à voir ! House allait en baver… Il allait devoir trouver une bonne explication pour démentir ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, et elle savait que ça ne serait pas vraiment efficace… Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et laissa enfin exploser son sourire victorieux. Que c'était bon un House à terre !

TBC...

_______________________________________

_Merci pour vos Reviews!_

_ Elodie: T'inquiètes pas ;)_

_R&R Please x)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon, un deuxième chapitre today :p_

_J'suis pas vraiment fan de ce que j'ai écris pour ce chapitre... Mais bon, à vous de me dire ^^ la suite demain matin x)_

__________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 11**

House resta un moment à fixer la porte, la bouche entre ouverte, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Là, c'était sûr, elle avait pris l'avantage… Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé ! Ça, c'était de la vengeance, se dit-il. Rabaisser l'égo d'un homme, et surtout de House, c'était vraiment la chose qui pouvait l'humilier… Et pourtant, il en fallait pour arriver à renvoyer la balle à House. Le faire passer pour un vieux impuissant devant toute son équipe, équipe qui allait se dépêcher d'en faire part à tout l'hôpital, elle avait visé juste ! Lui qui était si fier, et aimait se venter de ses performances sexuelles, il venait d'être remis à sa place, méchamment remis à sa place. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi démentir ça tout de suite, sinon il serait la risée de tout l'hôpital, bien qu'il s'en moque, il y avait une chose qui pouvait vraiment détruire sa réputation de « dieux du sexe », et Cuddy venait de le pointer du doigt. Il allait certainement lui faire payer, elle le savait, mais la vengeance était si bonne, surtout pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à le déstabiliser.

Il reprit ses esprits rapidement, et compris que Cuddy avait beau avoir visé juste, elle s'était quand même mise dans une situation pas très favorable pour elle ! Elle allait, elle aussi, être le sujet de toutes les moqueries et rumeurs, elle venait de clamer haut et fort qu'elle couchait avec son employé… Et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon point pour elle non plus, se dit-il. C'était ce côté-là de son humiliation qui lui redonnait un peu de verve, elle allait en compatir aussi ! Et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant que tout l'hôpital allait croire qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils n'appliquent pas cette rumeur ! Autant profiter de la situation… Ou alors, il pouvait très bien trouver des rumeurs à lancer pour la rendre mal à l'aise à son tour, mais ça n'en finirait jamais… Bien qu'il aime jouer à ce jeu avec Cuddy, il la voulait, et il en avait marre de repousser la chose ! Il devait agir… Ou se venger… Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la question.

Après quelques instants, il se retourna vers ses larbins, qui étaient tous en train de fixer son entre-jambes, quand ils se rendirent compte que House c'était tourné vers eux, ils baissèrent tous la tête sur leurs dossiers, et s'empêchèrent d'exploser de rire, ils étaient tout rouges, n'osaient même plus respirer de peur de se prendre les foudres de leur patron. Pourtant, la situation était d'un comique ! Son égo d'homme viril et puissant venait d'être renfoncer six pieds sous terre, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient leur patron se faire rabaisser à ce point et ne pas réagir…

« Vous avez un problème ? »

Leur demande House d'une voix froide et haineuse. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation… Cuddy l'avait fait passer pour un homme sentimental et timide à l'idée d'être impuissant… Il n'allait pas laisser ça comme ça !

Thirteen étouffa un petit rire, et secoua négativement la tête, toujours le nez dans son dossier. Foreman décida d'enfoncer encore plus son patron, pour une fois qu'il était en position de faiblesse, il fallait en profiter !

« Nous non, mais vous… ? »

« Petit con ! Cuddy s'est juste vengée, et… »

_« C'est ça oui ! »_ Pensa Taub.

_« C'est c'qu'on dit ! »_ Se dit Thirteen.

_« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, on sait que vous êtes impuissant, c'est tout ! Vous n'arrivez pas à satisfaire une femme, c'est triste ! »_ Rajouta Foreman pour lui-même.

« Mais arrêtez vos conneries, bande d'idiots, si vous êtes prêts à croire n'importe qui c'est votre problème ! Je ne… »

Taub l'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Cuddy ! Et vous nous avez assez de fois laissé croire qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation « patron et employé » entre vous, vous voulez maintenant le démentir ? Et vous croyez qu'on va vous croire ? »

« Mais je ne couche pas avec Cuddy !!! C'est une vraie sado ! »

_« Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire… »_ Pensa Foreman.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Croyez ce que vous voulez, moi je ne couche pas avec une mourante, je ne suis pas entre deux bords, je ne trompe pas ma femme et … Je ne passe pas mes soirées devant la télé ! Et… »

_« Oui c'est ça… Vous essayez de nous casser à notre tour, mais ça ne marchera pas ! C'est vous qui vous êtes fait rabaisser… Vous qui êtes impuissant, vous qui n'arrivez pas à… Passer le cap avec Cuddy ! »_

House fusilla Foreman du regard, et voilà qu'il en rajoutait… Ils ne le croiraient jamais, et ce n'était pas son genre de ramper, qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent… Ils le paieraient cher !

« Bien, pensez ce que vous voulez ! Je m'en moque, « Mini-Greg » sait très bien qu'il est tout puissant, il n'y à que ça qui compte ! »

Thirteen fit une grimace de dégout, donner un nom à son… Pénis, c'était encore plus pathétique !

House fulminait, elle lui en avait vraiment fait baver…

« Si vous le dites ! » Renchérit Foreman.

« Cuddy est une éternelle femme frustrée, elle inventerait n'importe quoi pour me mettre dans son lit ! Quitte à faire croire n'importe quoi… »

_« C'est cela oui… _» Se dit Thirteen.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez du boulot, alors BOSSEZ ! J'ai autre chose à foutre ! »

« _Aller acheter du viagra ? »_ Pensa Taub pour lui-même.

« ET FERMEZ-LA ! »

Il partit d'un pas rageur vers son bureau, claqua la porte, baissa les stores, il n'en pouvait plus de voir leurs sourires pathétiques ! Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à faire tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan d'attaque ! Elle avait su viser juste, oui, mais elle ne l'aurait pas deux fois ! Le prochain coup, elle ne trouverait pas mieux ! Lui si, il pouvait trouver mieux… Et il allait trouver mieux ! Elle l'avait eu, cette fois, ok, mais la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui l'aurait ! Il avait pris sa décision, et il voulait se venger… Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais… Il allait le faire !

Il était en pleine réflexion, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui puisse l'atteindre… Et l'humilier à son tour, c'était contre sa nature de rester sur un échec ! Après, il trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonner, mais pour le moment, il devait la rabattre six pieds sous terre aussi, quitte à faire mal ! Il pouvait trouver quelque chose… Il…

Oui ! Il y avait bien une chose dont-il pouvait se servir ! Ça allait être méchant, mais rabaisser l'égo d'un homme et le faire passer pour impuissant et griller toutes ses possibles conquêtes de l'hôpital, ça, c'était plus que vicieux ! Il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle s'était confiée… Une chose qu'il était le seul à savoir… Et il pouvait… Oui ! Un éclair de lumière passa dans ses yeux, il avait trouvé ! Il savait comment il allait l'avoir… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid dit on, il allait le savourer… Piquer là où ça faisait mal, et au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Il était déjà en train d'acheminer son plan. Son sourire s'agrandissait de minute en minute.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait lui faire croire qu'il s'en moquait, sa vengeance serait encore meilleure !

House, une fois son plan établit, se leva de son siège et prépara ce qu'il avait prévu. Il fit le tour de l'hôpital, afin de réussir sa mission vengeance, puis se dirigea innocemment vers le bureau de Cuddy. Elle était plongée la tête dans les dossiers, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait vraiment être en train de travailler ! Raison de plus pour venir s'incruster ! Il ouvrit la porte, Cuddy, trop absorbée ne releva pas la tête, s'attendant à ce que ça soit une infirmière ou son assistante, ce n'est que quand elle entendu le bruit d'une canne sur le sol qu'elle leva la tête vers l'inquisiteur qui venait l'interrompre dans son travail. Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, mais ne reçut aucune réaction, elle s'interrogea mentalement.

_« Non… Il vient se venger ? Fallait m'y attendre… Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire ? Il ne peut pas juste laisser tomber… Et me laisser la victoire, pour une fois ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? J'aurais pensé qu'il m'éviterait toute la journée après le coup bas que je viens de lui faire… »_

Et justement, il voulait aller contre sa pensée ! Il avait tout prévu… Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas le revoir de si tôt, et justement, il avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle s'imaginait, la vengeance serait d'autant plus meilleure !

Il ne dit rien, vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de sa patronne, qui le scrutait toujours d'un regard interrogateur et attentif à ses moindres gestes. House posa sa canne entre ses deux jambes, et y posa le menton dessus, fixant ses yeux à ceux de Cuddy, qui semblait tétanisée à l'idée du « futur plan diabolique » de son employé.

« Vous voulez quelque chose House ? »

« … »

Aucune réponse… Elle commençait à vraiment craindre ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé vous revoir de si tôt ! »

Toujours aucune réponse… La rage et la crainte commençaient à croitre en elle.

_« Merde qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Me déstabiliser ? Me rendre coupable ? Non ce n'est pas son genre… Ou alors, il s'en fiche et à décidé de ne pas se venger ? … Nooon ça c'est tout simplement impossible ! C'est House ! »_

« HOUSE ??? »

_« Bordel mais il le fait exprès ? Pourquoi il me fixe ainsi ? J'ai chaud tout à coup… »_

Elle se perdit un moment dans l'océan de ses yeux.

_« J'avoue que j'ai été un peu loin, mais de là à ce qu'il… Ne veuille plus me parler ? Il fallait bien que je me venge ! En plus, c'est son jeu à lui, je n'ais fais qu'y rentrer, alors pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Il devrait se venger ! Oui ! c'est son truc ça, se venger ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est là, sans réaction tout simplement à me fixer de ses yeux si clairs et… sexys… Il est si désirable ! Oh non voilà que je mon esprit ce remet à divaguer ! Stop Lisa ! Il fait trop chaud ici, c'est juste ça ! »_

« House… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Vous avez décidé de ne pas parler ? »

Il s'empêchait de sourire intérieurement en entendant les pensées de Cuddy. Si elle savait… Elle l'étriperait ! Il savait qu'il allait la faire se rendre coupable, et alors sa revanche serait d'autant plus mesquine, et sournoise… Piquer au moment où elle ne s'y attendrait pas !

« Bon House… Si vous n'avez rien à faire… Sortez, sinon… Parlez ! »

« Ça vous a plu ? »

Elle se figea. Ce regard si intense qui la transperçait… Elle avait chaud ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle, pouvait entendre toutes ses pensées, et c'était totalement frustrant !

« Très… »

« Tant mieux… »

« Hmm ? »

« Mais sachez, Docteur Cuddy, que cette loi est vieille comme le monde : il faut tester une thèse avant de l'affirmée ! »

_« Mais je l'ai déjà testée… »_ Elle rougit à sa propre pensée. Le souffle de House se coupa imperceptiblement une fraction de seconde.

« Je ne suis pas contre… » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

_« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais impuissant ! Oh ça non, il fallait juste frapper là où ça faisait mal, et l'égo d'un homme est son véritable talon d'Achille ! Encore plus pour toi ! Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de tester… »_

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Non ! »

« Humf… »

« Vous avez réussi à… Rattraper le coup avec vos larbins ? »

« Non, je m'en fiche à vrai dire… »

_« Que… QUOI ? Il s'en fiche ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai gagné ! Il devrait être énervé, en colère, se défouler sur moi, tout faire pour rétablir la vérité, quitte à coucher avec tout le personnel !! Bon ça… non il n'en était pas question ! Mais MERDE quoi ! Il n'a pas à réagir de la sorte ! C'est insensé… Même si c'est House ! »_

« Ha ? »

« J'ai d'autres préoccupations… »

_« Ha ben voilà ! Le voilà le House qui prépare sa vengeance ! Je m'attends au pire… »_

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui… Je me disais que, nous pourrions tester votre hypothèse ce soir, voire si vous êtes sûre d'avoir raison ! Enfin je dis ça… Je dis rien, mais bon, moi je pense qu'il faudrait tester avant de critiquer ! »

House lui fit un clin d'œil narquois, elle se sentit défaillir, il ne se vengeait pas ?

_« Que… Il se paye ma tête ? C'est ça ? Où est la caméra ? »_

House se retint de rire et fixa un point derrière elle, dans l'angle de son bureau. Elle se retourna aussitôt et chercha des yeux partout. House jubilait, il pouvait lui faire croire vraiment n'importe quoi ! Mais il préférait assurer ses arrières, et ne pas ruiner ses chances d'avoir enfin accès au « lit de sa patronne », avant qu'elle se rende compte de sa vengeance.

« Vous êtes vraiment naïve ! »

Elle se retourna, et le fixa d'un regard noir. Il n'y avait pas plus de caméras que de proposition là dedans !

« Alors, vous en dites quoi ? »

Quoi que…

« Heu… Je… C'est une invitation House ? »

« À vous de voir… »

« Un nouveau plan pour vous venger ? »

« Quand ? Ce soir ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Nooon ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Mais si vous y tenez… »

« Non non, ça ira ! »

« Bien, alors on dit ce soir 20h chez moi ? »

« Vous rigolez ? Enfin je veux dire… Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

« Bien sûr ! Après les douches de ce matin… J'en ai assez vu pour savoir que vous êtes en manque de… »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Moi ça va très bien merci ! Appelez une call-girl si vous voulez vous faire une virée au septième ciel ! Ou revitalisez votre « Mini-Greg » ! »

« Ha ha… Hilarant ! »

« Oh c'est touchant de vous voir si sensible quand on parle de votre « Mini-Greg » ! »

« Bon alors ? »

« Non mais… Vous êtes VRAIMENT sérieux ? »

« Faut que je vous le répète combien de fois ? »

« … »

_« Mon Dieu… Enfin ? Il a osé ce lancer ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ce soir ? Mon Dieu, mais il faut que je m'épile en plus olala… »_

House eut un sourire mutin, et voilà qu'elle s'y voyait déjà ! Elle n'attendait que ça la coquine !

« Bon, alors on fait comme ça ! Ce soir 20h ! »

Et il s'empressa de quitter le bureau, laissant une Cuddy abasourdie et complètement en stress face à tout le boulot qu'elle devait faire… Enfin, pour cette soirée ! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare, psychologiquement, ET physiquement ! Bien qu'elle était déjà parfaite au goût de House, les femmes cherchent toujours la perfection…

Cuddy réfléchit quelques instants, elle en avait complètement oublié ce qu'il c'était passé entre House et elle pendant la journée, et surtout complètement oublié que House n'avait toujours pas reprit sa revanche… Elle finit deux trois dossiers, et sortit de son bureau, pour aller se chercher un café.

Elle descendit vite de son petit nuage en voyant une masse d'hommes agglutinés devant une affiche qui avait été placardée sur le mur de son hôpital. Elle s'avança légèrement, se faufilant dans la foule d'hommes, et écarquilla les yeux. Un peu plus et ils tombaient par terre ! Tous les hommes se retournèrent alors vers elle.

TBC...

______________________________

_Bon voilà, un deuxième chapitre x) Spécialement pour Elodie qui prend le temps de me laisser des Reviews ;) Merci! Et quand je dis "T'inquiètes pas", tu verras bien x) je vais pas tout dire maintenant... Mais tu peux être confiante =) Wait & See!_

_R&R Please x)_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Cuddy resta fixer sur l'affiche un moment, les yeux exorbités. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ? Elle se tourna vers les quelques hommes qui étaient restés là, passant de l'affiche à Cuddy, leur jeta un regard haineux, qui les fit détaler sur le champ. Elle fulminait de l'intérieur, elle allait lui arracher les yeux ! Et même pire, lui arraché les bras, les jambes les… Bref… Elle allait le tuer !

Cuddy ravala sa salive difficilement et tenta de reprendre contenance, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre qu'il avait réussit sa vengeance ! Elle scanna la pièce du regard… Pas de House en vue, étrange, elle aurait pensé qu'il n'aurait manqué sa réaction pour rien au monde ! Et le pire c'était qu'il était passé dans son bureau quelques minutes avant pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Mais quelle conne, elle s'était encore fait avoir, ne voyant pas la vengeance arrivée à grands pas. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il l'avait bien roulée, et cette « invitation » de ce soir, devait faire partie de son plan aussi ! Elle n'irait pas, il voulait juste la tester ! C'était sûr.

Alors qu'elle était toujours figée devant l'affiche, elle s'apprêta à arracher cette affiche, quand elle lut vers le bas une petite phrase, qui la mit encore plus hors d'elle. Elle agrippa ce papier grotesque, le mis en boule et se dirigea d'un pas rageur et élancé vers l'amphi. Alors qu'elle marchait vite, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres, les yeux emplit de rage, elle se stoppa net et ouvrit grand la bouche en s'apercevant qu'il y avait des affiches sur presque tous les murs ! Elle fulminait encore plus de rage, et arracha toutes les affiches qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'amphi –où House avait fait passer des heures de calvaire à tous ses possibles « nouveaux larbins » l'an passé, pour finalement en choisir trois d'entre eux- elle s'arrêta un moment, tentant de reprendre contenance et de ravaler sa haine, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible ! Elle souffla fortement un bon coup, puis prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte de l'amphi. Elle resta un moment figée sur place, presque tous les sièges étaient occupés par des hommes. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça ! Il avait vraiment bien réussi son coup. Elle abandonna l'idée de rester calme, et se dirigea vers House, assis sur le devant de son bureau, qui s'était tourné vers elle, un sourire d'amusement mêlé à la vengeance sur son visage.

Il s'était retourné devant son public et avait continué son monologue, content de lui.

« Hé bien voilà la Miss Cuddy ! Vous avez tous le plaisir de la voir en chair et en os… Enfin quoi que… » Il se posa un doigt sur le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis reprit. « Je dirais simplement « en chair » vu l'ampleur de vos fesses ! »

« … »

Cuddy, qui n'avait finalement pas bougé d'un pouce, se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« Alors, un volontaire ? »

Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur vers House, fit amplement claquer ses talons sur le sol, et lui balança toutes les affiches à la figure, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et serrant la mâchoire.

« Roh mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ?! Vous devriez être reconnaissante, j'ai pensé à vous ! Je pensais vous faire plaisiiiiiiiir moi, ça a raté ? Oh ben mince ! »

Il lui fit un immense sourire de gamin victorieux, elle ne tenait plus, elle allait le tuer sur place !

_« Espèce de… De… D'enfoiré ! »_

« VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA DRÔLE ? »

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils vous font rire ? Oh Cuddy c'est pas très gentil ça, ils vont tous se vexer, ils ne sont pas si laids… Bon ok, on n'a pas tiré le gros lot, mais après tout, on s'en fiche ! Ils sont pas là pour leur sale gueule ! »

La plupart des hommes présents se mirent à protester dans un vacarme assourdissant, Cuddy explosa, elle en avait marre ! Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et cria d'exaspération.

« FERMEZ-LA ! »

« Oh ben ça c'est pas vraiment gentil Cuddy ! Vous savez c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'ils vont bien vouloir vous rendre service ! »

« Est-ce que je vous ais demandé quelque chose ? » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Heu… Si ça m'amusait ? »

Il se retourna vers l'assemblée prêt à reprendre la parole.

_« Mon Dieu je vais le tuer, lui arracher les yeux, le clouer sur la table, le frapper à coup de canne… »_

« Hé oh du calme ! Je sais que vous voulez me clouer sur la table pour profiter de mon corps, mais quand même ! Vous avez qu'à demander, je suis tout à vous. »

« Qui vous parle de vous clouer sur la table ? »

« Ben… Vous ? Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'assemblée. « Moi je ne vois personne d'autre que nous ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé House ! »

Mince… Sur ce coup-là il c'était fait avoir, il l'avait entendu, mais ne savait pas si elle l'avait juste pensé ou exprimer à voix haute, peut importe, elle ne devait pas savoir de toute façon !

« Bref, vous disiez ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? Vous rejoindre sous la douche ? »

Il lui jeta un regard innocent, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle se sermonna intérieurement pour se retenir de ne pas l'achever, et tenta de garder son calme. Elle montra d'un doigt rageur les affiches, éparpillées par terre.

« Ha ça ??? Ben je voulais vous donner un coup de pouce ! »

_« Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'en faire part à tout l'hôpital… J'espérais que ça reste entre nous ! J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous en seriez servi un jour ou l'autre contre moi… Quelle conne je suis franchement ! Se confier à l'homme le moins enclin à garder un secret… Mon secret… Mon projet… Qu'elle idiote, qu'elle idée j'ai eu ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »_

« Alors Cuddy, aucun ne vous plait ? Oh quand même, il doit bien y en avoir un qui pourrait faire l'affaire ! Au moins un qui serait susceptible de vous plaire ! À part moi bien sûr ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire sournois.

« Ben justement non ! J'aurais bien dit vous… Mais… Là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai surtout envie de vous sauter dessus… »

Il la coupa.

« Pour qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes ? Ne vous gênez pas ! »

« POUR VOUS ÉTRANGLER SUR PLACE ! »

« Oh… Je voyais pas les choses comme ça, tout dépend du point de vue ! »

Il lui fit une moue suggestive.

La foule commença à s'impatienter. Et un homme prit la parole, après quelques messes basses avec d'autres.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie de vos disputes, mais si on est venu pour rien autant nous le dire parce que… »

Cuddy se retourna fulminante de rage vers l'homme qui osait prendre la parole.

« VOUS ÊTES VENUS POUR RIEN ! »

« Quoi ? Mais vous vous foutez de nous ? On a… »

Elle le coupa de nouveau, elle voulait mettre fin à ce calvaire.

« SORTEZ ! Allez, la fête est finie, sortez tous ! Je ne vous remercie pas du déplacement, au revoir ! »

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette catin ? Faut savoir ! »

« Non mais oh toi là bas ! On ne parle pas comme ça de la doyenne de cet hôpital ! Et avant de dire que c'est une catin, faut au moins avoir testé ! J'en conclus donc que vous pouvez la fermer ! »

Un « Oooh » s'éleva de la foule. En effet, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'il s'agissait de la directrice de cet hôpital. Ils avaient vu l'affiche dans la salle d'attente des consultations pour la plupart et ne savaient pas qui était cette femme. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'était forcément pas venu ! Ils savaient très bien que c'était encore une blague ridicule de House, et avaient préféré laisser couler.

Cuddy resta effarée par la réaction de House. Il prenait sa défense ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Et puis d'abord, c'était un enfoiré, vu ce qu'il venait de lui faire ! Pas question qu'elle en sympathie !

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Sortez ! »

La foule se leva, non sans protester. Ils passèrent tous devant Cuddy pour rejoindre la sortie.

_« Dommage, elle était bien roulée ! Je serais bien passé par la méthode « traditionnelle » moi ! »_

_« De toute façon, elle avait un trop gros cul ! Je n'aime que les femmes sans formes ! »_

_« Pfff… Je suis sûre qu'elle va se taper ce pauvre mec infirme ! Quelle perte ! »_

House resta choqué un moment par ce qu'il avait entendu venant des hommes qui passaient à côté de Cuddy, ils n'avaient aucun goût ! Comment ils pouvaient se permettre des réflexions de la sorte ? Cuddy était rouge, un mélange de honte et de colère se mêlait sur son visage.

« ET NE REVENEZ PAS VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LES BIENVENUS ! »

Non mais… Pour qui ils se prenaient… Cuddy était très bien comme elle était ! Une fois la porte refermée et tous les hommes sortis, Cuddy se retourna vers House.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? C'est bon ? Ca vous a fait plaisir House ? »

« Pas tellement en fait… Je m'attendais à plus, mais tant pis ! »

« Espèce de con ! »

« Oh trop de compliments ça me touche ! »

« Ne rêvez pas ! »

Elle ramassa une des affiches tombées à ses pieds quelques instants plutôt et la relut, secouant la tête d'énervement.

« Mais franchement House, pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi une affiche de « Don de sperme pour femme désespérée » avec une photo de moi dessus en plus ! Vous voulez me ridiculiser devant tout l'hôpital ? »

« Ha vous trouvez ça ridicule les dons de sperme finalement ? »

Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, elle ne rigolait pas du tout, elle n'avait même plus l'air fâchée, juste… Fatiguée !

« Vous savez très bien que je ne parle pas de ça ! Si je n'en avais parlé qu'a vous, ce n'était pas pour que tout l'hôpital soit au courant que je suis « Une pauvre femme désespérée qui n'a ni mari, ni enfant et qui doit se rabattre sur le don de sperme pour accomplir son rêve » ! Franchement… Dites-moi en quoi ce n'est pas ridicule et humiliant ça ? »

« Roh Cuddy c'était simplement pour vous prouver qu'un tas d'hommes seraient prêts à faire un don de sperme rien que pour vos beaux yeux ! »

« … »

« Décidemment les femmes… Jamais contente ! Je me tue à vous trouver un donneur et vous vous me gueuler encore dessus ! »

« Vous êtes un con House ! Je m'en fiche de ses types et de leur sperme ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! »

« Ha bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »

Un long silence poursuivit la question de House. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne réponde pas, il savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait !

_« Tout simplement vous… »_

Son cœur manqua un battement, son souffle se coupa. Elle vit sa réaction, et effrayer changea vite de sujet.

« Bien… J'espère que votre vengeance à été assez jouissive, ça me ferait mal que vous ayez fait ça pour rien ! » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« Hmm… »

« C'était vraiment bas… Très bas ! Et… Mesquin ! »

« Ha parce que me faire passer pour impuissant devant toute mon équipe n'est pas un coup bas ? Et qui plus est, très mesquin ?! »

« Oh je vous en prie ! Franchement, qui m'aurait crue ? Vous clamez haut et fort vos performances sexuelles, vous croyez franchement que quelqu'un y aurait cru ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tout le monde le sait ! »

« De quoi ? Tout le monde sait quoi ? »

« Que j'ai menti ! »

_« Et que vous êtes un Dieu du sexe… Moi la première ! »_

House ouvrit de grands yeux, elle venait vraiment de penser ça ?

« Alors que personne ne savait que je voulais être mère ! Vous m'avez humiliée face à tout mon personnel House ! »

« Et vous m'avez traité d'impuissant ! »

« Vous avez fait venir pleins d'hommes pour qu'ils puissent juger si je les intéressais ou non ! »

« Vous avez humilié mon Mini-Greg ! »

« VOUS avez humilié mon désir d'être mère ! »

« VOUS avez fait croire à tout l'hôpital qu'on couchait ensemble ! »

« VOUS… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un point négatif pour vous ça ! Vous vous amusez sans arrêt à lancer des rumeurs ! »

« Mais venant de vous ça ne passe pas comme une rumeur ! »

« Où est le problème alors ? Vous devriez être content que je me sois fourvoyée en même temps ! Content que tout le monde pense que vous « vous tapez votre patronne » ! »

« NON »

« POURQUOI ? DITES QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DÉSIRABLE TANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES ! »

« MAIS NON ! »

« … »

_« Hé Bam… Dans tes dents ma petite Lisa ! Je suis vraiment naïve d'avoir cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi… D'avoir cru qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que… Pfff… »_

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et repris plus calmement.

« Non ça ne me convient pas ! Parce que ce sont toujours des rumeurs, même si tout l'hôpital le croit, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est jouissif ça ! »

« … »

Elle resta interdite face aux propos d'House, elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre…

« Bien sûr que vous êtes désirable ! Mais les rumeurs je m'en fous ! Ce que je veux c'est que les rumeurs soient fondées ! »

Il retint son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? La colère l'avait fait dire n'importe quoi… Il préféra fuir, encore une fois. Il s'écarta de Cuddy, et se dirigea vers la porte, puis la passa, sans se retourner.

Cuddy reste là un moment, sans bouger, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol. Elle secoua la tête et posa ses yeux sur une des affiches non loin d'elle, elle se baissa et la ramassa. Cuddy se passa une nouvelle fois une main sur le visage, et souffla bruyamment. Elle s'assit sur la marche de l'estrade, et fixa l'affiche un moment. Après un certain moment d'inattention, ses yeux tombèrent sur une toute petite phrase en bas, en dessous le « Rendez-vous à tous les intéressés à l'amphi. ». C'était écrit tellement petit, et tellement bas sur l'affiche qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle resta interdite un quart de seconde et relu la phrase « Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, pas de méthode naturelle ! Juste un don, aucun contact physique ! Cette partie m'est exclusivement réservée ;) »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle reposa la feuille sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie, il était déjà 18h, et elle devait se préparée !

TBC...

__________________________________________

_Merci Huddypowa pour tes Reviews x) et oui, tu peux me faire confiance ;) Voilà la suite! Si vous êtes généreux, peut-être la suite ce soir ^^_

_R&R Please x)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour vos Reviews!! x) Bon ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de... Transition! Mais, chaque chose en son temps =)_

__________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 13**

Cuddy arriva enfin dans son bureau. Elle avait été alpaguée par une infirmière qui lui demandait de signer des papiers. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre son sac, elle s'arrêta un moment devant la fenêtre et aperçut son diagnosticien enfourché sa moto et partir à toute vitesse. Elle souffla de nouveau, il l'épuisait ! Elle alla enfiler ses vêtements accrochés au porte-manteau et repassa prêt de son bureau afin d'emporter deux ou trois dossiers sous son bras. Elle se décida à n'en prendre que deux, elle avait d'autres choses à faire ce soir ! Puis elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle croisa Wilson qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation, et baissa la tête aussitôt, gêné. Elle répondit à son geste et se dirigea vers les portes de sortie de son hôpital en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un fin sourire. Wilson était toujours gêné quand House lui faisait un mauvais coup, et il n'osait plus la regardée, ça l'a faisait sourire. Ce Wilson… Il était vraiment incroyable ! Elle arriva enfin à sa voiture et s'assit sur le siège conducteur, elle ne mit pas le contact tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette journée. House était définitivement un con… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien en sa présence. Quelle ironie du sort !

Elle se décida enfin à mettre le contact, et alluma la radio. Son fin sourire se transforma en rictus quand elle tomba sur du rap, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de doux et de calme, elle était fatiguée ! Elle changea la station, et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement quand elle entendit la musique, un peu déprimante sur les bords, mais le rythme et la douceur de cette chanson lui faisaient du bien.

**_À écouter avec : _**_Mad World - Gary Jules_

Elle s'engagea enfin vers la sortie du parking et entama le trajet qui la mènerait enfin chez elle. Les moments de sa longue et dure journée ne cessaient de se ressasser dans sa tête, elle était à bout de force, fatiguée… Fatiguée de lutter, de se battre contre lui… Lui… House, pourquoi hantait-il toujours ses pensées ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé rien à redire à ce baiser, bien au contraire, le pourquoi du comment l'intriguait. Ils n'avaient jamais passé le stade des sarcasmes et des défis, mais leur « relation », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ou plutôt leur « non-relation »… Oui ça convenait déjà mieux ! Bref, leur « non-relation » n'avait jamais dépassée ce stade, et elle venait de prendre une tout autre ampleur. Elle paniquait légèrement, elle attendait un premier pas de House depuis longtemps, mais… Maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de le vouloir… Et s'il y voyait juste un jeu de plus ? Et s'il désirait simplement s'amuser avec elle ? Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé … Elle était juste trop fatiguée de lutter, elle voulait pouvoir le toucher, s'embaumée de son odeur, se sentir enfin apaisée dans ses bras. Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas non plus d'une relation trop « guimauve » et ennuyante, mais sur ce point-là elle était sûre que de toute façon, avec House, ça ne tournerait jamais comme ça ! Et ça lui conviendrait ! Elle aimait l'imprévu, elle aimait se sentir désirée et aimait en jouer. Et avec aucun homme elle ne s'était senti aussi femme. Bien sûr c'était à mourir de rire, elle en était consciente ! Le fait que House lui fasse sans arrêt des réflexions déplacées sur son physique, lui faisait se sentir une femme. Une femme désirable. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle était vraiment absurde et… insensée ! Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait toujours apprécié les remarques déplacées que lui faisait House, et ça la faisait sourire, elle était vraiment pathétique… Elle secoua la tête négligemment et tourna à droite, elle serait bientôt chez elle, dans un bon bain chaud. Cette pensée là, la réconfortait plus qu'autre chose. « Mad World » … Oui elle était vraiment dans un monde de fou ! Elle la première, elle était attirée, et même bien plus, elle fantasmait sans cesse sur son employé ! Employé qui lui faisait mener une vie infernale, qui lui faisait vivre un enfer chaque jour… C'était vraiment ridicule, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence, elle avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui !

Elle arriva enfin devant chez elle, et se gara. Coupa le moteur, attrapa son sac, se regarda un très court instant dans le rétroviseur et secoua la tête tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, elle était vraiment folle ! Définitivement et irrémédiablement folle !

Elle sortit les clefs de chez elle de son sac et releva les yeux pour ouvrir sa porte, yeux qui se froncèrent en un air interrogatif quand elle vit un post-it collé sur sa porte. Elle l'attrapa délicatement du bout des doigts et essaya d'en lire l'inscription, elle grogna quand elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient trop fatigués et que l'absence de lumière ne l'aiderait pas à lire. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, déposa son sac et son manteau puis alluma la lumière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abord sous l'étonnement en remarquant que c'était l'écriture de la personne envers qui toutes ses pensées étaient destinées, puis se plissèrent en même temps que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire. Il était passé par chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui, sachant très bien qu'elle ne serait pas encore rentrée, il lui avait laissé un mot, soucieux qu'elle oublie son invitation de tantôt.

_« J'entends déjà vos talons claqués d'ici, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin et faites faire un peu de sport à votre énorme derrière ! 20 heures vous n'avez pas oublié ?! »_

Un léger rire lui échappa. Il était irrécupérable ! Elle secoua une fois de plus sa tête de gauche à droite et s'avança vers sa cuisine, toujours un délicat sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle posa le post-it sur la table haute de sa cuisine, et se servit une tasse de café qu'elle mit à réchauffer.

Elle s'adossa au meuble derrière elle, attendant que le micro-ondes ne s'arrête, et fixa le petit papier jaune devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment, si elle connaissait si bien House, elle aurait dû se douter que… Elle attrapa le post-it rapidement et le retourna, en effet, il avait écrit quelque chose au dos !

_« Et ne soyez pas en retard ! Ce n'est pas des manières ! »_

Elle fut prise d'un léger ricanement, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

_« Je vous ai trouvé un donneur, vous voyez, je ne suis pas si méchant ! »_

Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un rictus familier, qu'est-ce qu'il lui préparait encore ? Un « BIIIP » la sortit de ses pensées, et elle sortit sa tasse. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la tasse fumante et laissa échapper un profond soupir de sérénité en avalant une première gorgée de café. Elle en avait bien besoin, la soirée allait sûrement être longue et éprouvante !

Elle délaissa sa tasse à moitié vide à présent et alla se couler un bon bain apaisant. Elle alluma son poste et y mit un disque.

**_À écouter avec : _**_Dead Already - Thomas Newman_

Cuddy se délesta de tous vêtements et s'engouffra dans son bain. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme, et ce bain chaud était vraiment tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant précis. Elle plongea la tête dans la baignoire et y resta un moment, ce silence l'apaisait pleinement, c'était profondément agréable.

Après un bon moment à rêvasser dans son bain et à se poser bien des questions sur la tournure qu'allait prendre leur soirée, elle se décida à sortir de son bain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que House lui préparait encore… Elle le serait bien assez tôt après tout ! Elle enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les portes de son armoire et scanna de ses yeux son contenu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre ? Une robe ? Elle allait paraître trop aguicheuse. Un tailleur ? Trop professionnelle. Un pantalon ? Pas assez féminin. Elle poussa un long soupire et après mûre réflexion opta pour une robe. Après tout, c'était le moi d'avril, c'était normal.

Elle posa donc la robe qu'elle avait choisie sur son lit. Elle était noire, assez sobre se dit-elle. Un décolleté en V assez voyant, mais pas excessivement, dos nu qui retraçait parfaitement ses généreuses et parfaites courbes.

Satisfaite de son choix, elle alla se préparer. Une fois maquillée, coiffée, parfumée, elle enfila sa robe, et chaussa des talons noirs assez élevés, soit, très féminins se dit-elle. Une fois prête, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa cuisine, 19h45, elle était dans les temps. Son regard se posa sur les dossiers entassés sur son bureau qu'elle avait ramené de l'hôpital, elle soupira puis secoua négativement la tête. Pas ce soir ! Elle verrait tout ça demain. Elle attrapa une bouteille de bourbon dans le fond d'un de ses placards, ça, ça ferait l'affaire pour ce soir ! Enfin l'occasion de la sortir.

Cuddy, manteau sur le dos et sac sur le bras referma sa porte à clef, après avoir fait le tour de sa maison et éteins toutes les lumières. Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa voiture et s'y engouffra, le vent était frais. Elle commença à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix en enfilant une robe, et se sentit totalement ridicule, pourquoi accordait-elle autant d'importance à sa tenue ? Après tout, c'était House, elle s'en moquait !

Elle arriva enfin devant chez lui. Elle resta un moment assise sur son siège, contact toujours en route. Elle avait encore le choix de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle ! Elle pesa le pour et le contre une dernière fois et se décida à enfin aller affronter l'objet de tous ses tourments. C'était décidé, elle y allait ! Peut-être comprendrait-elle enfin la raison de son comportement si étrange d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte et frappa, sans même s'en rendre compte. L'appréhension lui noua le ventre.

TBC...

_________________________________

_Ha ha oui je sais je suis une sadique x) Si vous voulez la suite demain :p ..._

_R&R Please x)_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Cuddy attendit un moment que House se décide à ouvrir. Mais rien, elle était prête à faire demi-tour, mais se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu un problème ou autre et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de lui ouvrir. Elle colla son oreille à la porte pour discerner une quelconque présence. Elle faillit tomber la tête la première quand House ouvrit subitement la porte, elle se retrouva les deux mains posées sur le bas de son ventre et la tête renversée sur son torse. Ils mirent tous les deux un certain moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Cuddy se retira violemment du corps de son employé.

« Hé ben ! Quel accueil, faut le dire si vous voulez directement qu'on passe à l'étape « s'envoyer en l'air » ! »

« Fermez-la ! » Grommela-t-elle. « Je ne faisais qu'écouter à la porte quand… »

« Oh mais de mieux en mieux ! Depuis quand vous écoutez à la porte de vos employés vous ? » La coupa-t-il.

Elle grogna et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Je… Jamais ça ne vous vient à l'esprit d'ouvrir la porte directement quand quelqu'un frappe ? »

« Vous êtes marrante vous ! C'est pas vous qui marchez sur trois jambes, croyez pas que j'vais courir non plus ? »

Il lui fit une moue d'enfant innocent, et elle soupira. Il commençait déjà à la pousser à bout.

« Vous comptez me faire rentrer un jour ? Ou vous attendez que je meurs de froid devant votre porte ? »

« Vous avez plutôt l'air d'avoir chaud ! »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Oh que… »

« Fermez là House ! J'ai froid alors soit vous me laissez rentrer, soit je repars ! »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes toute rouge et que vous avez du mal à respirer ? Vos mains tremblent. Vous avez chaud ! »

_« Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Me retrouver sur votre torse, sentir votre cœur battre, pouvoir vous toucher, ça se sont des choses qui m'ont donnés chaud ! Maintenant j'ai froid… »_

« N'importe quoi… »

« Bon, rentrez. J'ai pas envie de devoir planquer votre corps quand vous serez frigorifiée sur place. »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Ben oui, estropié comme je suis, c'est pas vraiment pratique de creuser un trou ! Alors en plus devoir porter votre énOOOOrme d… »

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! C'est très gentil à vous. »

Il fit volte-face et la laissa rentrer dans sa demeure. Il partit dans la cuisine, sans un regard derrière lui, la laissant là.

Se retrouvant toute seule, elle décida d'enlever son manteau ainsi que son sac et les posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elle avait toujours froid, étrange pourtant, ils étaient à un mois de l'année où il ne faisait pas spécialement froid. Mais elle avait froid intérieurement, elle remarqua que House avait fait un feu de cheminée. Étranger se dit-elle, il voulait jouer la carte du « romantique » ? Elle chassa vite cette idée en se réprimandant d'un léger sourire d'avoir eu cette pensée. House, romantique ? Certainement pas ! Elle s'approcha du feu pour s'y réchauffer, et en profita pour observer la décoration de House. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, il y avait plus de livres que de décorations. Elle entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine et s'apprêta a aller voir ce qu'il faisait, quand il arriva, deux verres empilés dans une main, et visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

« Humpf… Wilson m'a embarqué ma dernière bouteille de bourbon… »

Il scanna la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'autre chose à boire, malheureusement la soirée de la vieille passée avec Wilson n'avait rien laissé. Ils avaient tout bu, et avec cette journée il en avait complètement oublié d'aller racheter quelque chose à boire. Il vit Cuddy se diriger vers son sac et y prendre quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la table basse, prêt à y déposer les verres, sans alcool…

Elle sortit la bouteille de Bourbon qu'elle avait amenée de son sac, et la posa sur la table. Puis s'assit sur le canapé, House la regarda, choqué.

« Vous avez tout prévu ! Vous voulez me souler hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et lui répondit par un léger sourire en coin. House saisit la bouteille, l'examina, puis en remplit les deux verres. Il lui en tendit un, et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Alors… Pourquoi m'avoir invité House ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ben après l'épisode des douches… Je me suis dis que peut-être vous seriez toujours autant en manque et que vous me sauteriez dessus ce soir ! »

« Mais bien sûr… Dans vos rêves ! »

« Oh mais dans les vôtres aussi ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas non… »

« Vous mentez aussi mal que vous respirez ! »

« Vous hallucinez complètement mon pauvre ! » Dit-elle en secouant la tête, un léger sourire amusé.

« A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment. Bien qu'amusée par la situation, au fond, il n'avait pas tort !

« Et sinon, vous avez réussit à résoudre votre cas aujourd'hui ? »

« Ne changez pas de sujet petite coquine ! De plus, vous savez très bien que je l'ai résolu, je les résous toujours. »

« Vous savez ce que j'admire chez vous ? C'est v… »

« Mes grandes mains ? Ou encore mon corps si sexy qui vous donne des frissons toute la journée ?! »

_« Oui aussi… »_

« Votre modestie ! »

« C'est cela oui ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle leva de nouveau les yeux, puis but une gorgée de son Bourbon.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi vous m'avez invitée ? »

« Roh les femmes… Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Je n'étais pas d'accord sur votre théorie non fondée comme quoi Mini-Greg serait impuissant ! » Il lui fit une moue enfantine, qui l'exaspéra encore plus.

« Ha ha… Et vous aviez besoin de m'inviter pour ? »

« Ben… Quelle question ! Vous prouver le contraire pardi ! »

« Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité House ! »

« Et quels rêves… »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée ! »

« Noooooon… Juste en manque ! »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, il l'énervait.

« Pas du tout. »

_« Juste en manque ? Mais je ne suis pas juste en manque ! Je suis TROP en manque ! Vous m'énervez à sans cesse me pousser à bout, sans jamais agir ! Agissez merde, nous sommes deux adultes… Consentants ! »_

« Moui… Totalement consentants ! »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de Bourbon qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ??? »

« Oh moi rien, c'est vous qui le dites ! »

« Que… »

Elle le regarda un moment, alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire malicieux et bourré de sous-entendus. Elle fronça les yeux.

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Je… Qu… Vous… »

Il haussa un sourcil, faussement étonné.

« Ouiiiii ??? »

« Vous… De… Je… »

« Hé ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

Elle se passa une main exaspérée sur le visage.

_« Mon Dieu… Comment a-t-il pu entendre ce que je pensais ? Je me mets à penser tout haut maintenant ? Je deviens vraiment folle… Folle de ses grandes mains posées sur son verre. Oh mon Dieu… Il sourit en plus ? Non… Je ne pense pas tout haut ! »_

House, amusé de la situation, décida de la rendre encore plus folle. Il saisit de nouveau son verre et en avala lentement une gorgée, tout en la fixant, faisant glisser le bord du verre sur ses lèvres, toujours en la fixant, il passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en aspirer la goutte de Bourbon qui s'y était logée.

Cuddy avait observé tous les gestes d'House. Se mordant la lèvre, elle avait de nouveau chaud. Trop chaud…

_« Il va me tuer… Pourquoi il m'attire autant ? Non… » Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. « Il ne m'attire pas, je suis juste trop en manque de sexe c'est tout ! Comment un con, boiteux et asocial pourrait m'attirer ? Non franchement… N'importe quoi ! Il me faut juste du SEXE ! »_

« Outch… Ça, c'est pas très gentil ! »

Il fit mine d'être déçu. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, totalement abasourdie et horrifiée en même temps.

« De… Quoi vous parlez ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas gênée quand même ! Pas ma faute si je suis boiteux… »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle était quelque peu troublée. Il se fichait d'elle ? C'était ça ? Encore un moyen de la pousser à bout ?

_« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis dans mon verre ? Un sérum de vérité ou quoi ? Mon Dieu… Je m'attends à tout avec celui-là… Il faut que je me taise ! »_

« Bon alors, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, vous avez faim ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir fait ?

« Non. »

« Humpf… Vous voulez directement passer au dessert alors ? »

« Décidément, ça vous obsède ! Et c'est moi qui suis en manque après… »

« C'est juste pour vous rendre service, je vois bien que plus le temps passe, plus vous vous retenez pour pas me sauter dessus, je voulais simplement vous simplifier la tâche ! »

Elle ignora sa remarque, et se rappela de ce qui l'avait intriguée, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand elle était chez elle. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, tout en plissant les yeux.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? La chambre c'est au bout du couloir si vous voulez… »

« Vous parliez d'un donneur que vous aviez fait venir non ? »

« Yep ! »

« Et c'est quoi encore votre « nouvelle vengeance » ? » Mima-t-elle à l'aide de ses mains.

« Roh Cuddy, aucune confiance ! »

Elle laissa échapper un rire ironique.

« Vous rigolez ? C'est vous qui parlez de confiance ? Vous avez dévoilé la seule chose pour laquelle je m'étais gentiment confiée à vous, à TOUT mon hôpital ! »

« Ben et vous, vous avez ridiculisé Mini-Greg ! Vous imaginez le nombre de thérapies qu'il va devoir faire pour s'en remettre ! » Il fit mine d'être choqué.

« Et ça y est c'est repartit… Vous m'exaspérez ! »

« C'est vous qu'avez recommencé ! »

« Pff… Bon alors, cette histoire de donneur, c'est quoi encore ? »

« Ben, je vous en ai trouvé un ! Voyez, cette journée aura été enrichissante ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me préparez encore ? »

« Ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous me laissez continuer ou vous comptez me couper sans arrêt ? »

Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Bien… Je disais donc… »

« Hé ben… On a pas fini ! »

« Chut ! »

« … »

« Je vous ais trouvé un homme qui a bien réfléchi… Et qui serait vraisemblablement d'accord pour… Vous aider… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre.

_« Il a vraiment fait ça ? Pour… Moi ? À tous les coups, c'est un homme très laid juste pour me faire remarquer que je suis pitoyable à m'acharner… »_

« Par contre, il a insisté pour poser ses conditions… »

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Quel genre de conditions ? »

« Il refuse de passer par les petits pots en plastiques et tout ce bordel. Il veut faire ça par la méthode naturelle, autant de fois que nécessaire ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Et en plus il jouait les entremetteurs ? C'était quoi cette connerie ?

_« Quoi ? Mais il se paye ma tête ? Il joue les entremetteurs en plus de ça ? Comme si j'allais coucher avec un inconnu… Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que ça ! En plus House, lui qui ruine tous mes rendez-vous parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que je ne lui appartienne pas… Décide de… Non, c'est insensé ! À moins que… »_

Elle laissa échapper un « oh » d'étonnement, pendant que House regardait par terre, l'air… Mal à l'aise. House, mal à l'aise ? Elle avait peur de comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire que… ? »

Elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais elle avait besoin d'être sûre qu'elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées.

« Vous croyez que je vais coucher avec un inconnu ? »

« Oh voyons ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris ! »

« Je… »

« Bon, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas faim ? Je meurs de faim moi ! »

Il se leva, prêt à partir en cuisine, quand Cuddy le retint par le bras. Il tourna son regard vers elle et osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Son sourire était grandiose, et son regard plein de… tendresse. Elle était magnifique.

« Merci House… Je… »

« C'est bon ! Ne dites rien, vous me faites pitié c'est tout ! »

« C'est cela oui… »

Elle le regarda, amusée de le voir si mal à l'aise. Son cœur se remplit de joie, il avait enfin osé ! Incapable de faire autre chose que sourire, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas être remercié. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Et lui murmura un dernier « merci » quand même.

TBC...

__________________________________

_La suite sera plus intéréssante pour certain qui attendent depuis le début ^^ La suite ce soir? A vous de voir ;)_

_R&R Please x)_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Un silence assez pesant s'installa, et House se leva en direction de la cuisine, laissant une Cuddy totalement ébahie par la révélation que venait de lui faire son employé. Elle se ressassait ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand, soudainement elle fronça les sourcils.

_« Il a dit par la « méthode traditionnelle » ? « Autant de fois que nécessaire » ? » _

Tout d'un coup elle était apeurée, est-ce qu'il faisait ça juste pour tester ses limites ? Enfin… Juste pour avoir le privilège de dire « j'ai couché avec la patronne » ? Ou alors était-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie… Mais ça signifiait qu'il voulait d'une « relation » ? Ou juste du sexe, pas de sentiments ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, une voix masculine la fit sursauter, il était là, appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, en train de l'observer se torturer l'esprit.

« Arrêtez de trop réfléchir Cuddy ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous êtes obligée de devoir tout planifier à l'avance, savoir comment ça se déroulera ? »

« Je… Non… Mais… Pfouh… »

« On va aller loin ! »

« Roh ça va commencez pas ! »

« Non mais sérieusement, faites une phrase ! »

« Je… Me demandais… »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiii ??? »

« Oh fermez là House ! Je voulais dire, comment ça va se passer ? Vous… Souhaitez réellement le faire par « méthode naturelle » ?

« Et comment, quel intérêt sinon ?! Je vous l'demande ! »

_« C'est bien ce que je me disais… "_

« Je ne fais que vous aider, mais je fais pas ça gratuitement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Oh oui un House qui veut aider sans rien en retour c'est totalement inconcevable ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

« Hey, si vous êtes pas contente, je vous oblige pas hein ! C'est pour vous, pas pour moi ! Si vous croyez que je vais prendre du plaisir à… Vous aider… »

« Ha ha ha, elle est trop bonne celle-là ! »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en essayant de cacher son sourire, il était incorrigible !

_« Mais… ça fait quoi de « nous » ? S'il y a un « nous »… Il ne voudra jamais de « relation »… Comment les choses vont évoluées ? »_

« Comment… Vous voyez les choses alors ? »

« Roh Cuddy, vous êtes bien une femme ! Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête comme ça ! On verra bien. »

_« Ça voudrait dire que le « Just sex, no feelings » n'est pas irrémédiable alors ? »_

« Comme ça, ça vous fera une bonne raison pour proclamer à tout l'hôpital que je ne suis PAS impuissant ! »

« Ha ha, vous rêvez ! »

« Je veux oui ! »

« Pervers ! »

« Allumeuse ! »

« Estropié ! »

« Humpf, c'est pas gentil ça ! Catin ! »

« Je le prends comme un compliment venant de vous. »

« Trop aimable ! »

« J'ai juste une dernière question… Je peux ? »

« Dites toujours… »

« Pour… Enfin je veux dire… Si ça « fonctionne », qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Hé ho vous vous débrouiller, fallait le dire si EN PLUS vous cherchiez… »

Elle le coupa.

« Donc vous n'assumerez pas votre… Part de responsabilité ? »

« Responsabilité ? Hé ben elle est belle mon aide tiens, on vous donne une main et vous prenez tout le bras ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« J'aime ce qui est grand ! »

Il fit une mine faussement choquée.

« Oh ! Et c'est moi le pervers après ça ? »

« Vous sous-entendez ce que vous voulez ! »

Elle s'était levée du canapé entre temps, et c'était rapprochée de lui, elle lui passa devant, en prenant bien soin de lui frôler le bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la casserole qui bouillait dans la cuisine.

« Moué… »

Elle attrapa le paquet de spaghettis et les plongea dans la casserole.

« Quoi « moué » ? »

« Oh rien… »

Elle sourit de plus belle, elle aimait l'allumer au point qu'il en perde ses moyens de repartie. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Il se rapprocha d'elle et fit mine de vouloir attraper une spatule, en se collant à elle, qui était de dos. Ce qui arracha à Cuddy un léger gémissement, il en faisait exprès ! Il resta coller à elle, et plongea la spatule dans la casserole, tout en remuant, il effleurait son bras. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, et frémit à ce contact, il voulait la rendre folle !

_« Oh mon Dieu… Il fait chaud ici ! Il est beaucoup trop… Proche de moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me prendre par la taille et m'embrasser fougueusement ? »_

Amusé par la situation et la perte de contrôle de Cuddy, il posa sa main gauche, qui était libre, sur la hanche de sa compagne. Elle frissonna, et se sentit perdre pieds, elle n'arrivait plus à porter ses jambes, elle tressaillit quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir se dissoudre littéralement. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et pourtant, lui prenait son temps, elle l'avait allumé, elle allait payer !

Son souffle se raréfia et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps, il le faisait exprès. Il la tenait. Elle ferma les yeux et eut un hoquet de plaisir qu'elle ne put retenir quand il prit possession d'un de ses seins. Il sourit contre son cou. Elle se cambra involontairement, ce qui arracha à House un gémissement à peine retenu. Elle sourit, amusée, alors qu'il déposait une nuée de baisers dans sa nuque. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne le dessus, elle savait trop bien que House aimait qu'elle soit ainsi soumise face à lui. Elle se retourna assez brusquement, décidée à reprendre la situation en main.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que House, surpris par sa réaction soudaine de vouloir reprendre le contrôle de la situation, avait failli tomber à la renverse et c'était rattrapé à elle et… À la casserole. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur quand son doigt atterrit dans l'eau brûlante.

« Oh mon Dieu House… Je suis désolée ! »

Il secoua son doigt, devenu rouge, et le porta à sa bouche.

« Vous voulez m'tuer c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes une vraie sado ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un rictus lorsqu'il sortit son doigt de sa bouche.

« Venez, il faut le passer sous l'eau froide. »

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au lavabo juste à côté, toujours positionnée devant lui Cuddy passa un léger filet d'eau froide sur l'index meurtri de House. Tandis qu'il l'observait, il aimait le léger plissement qui se formait au coin de l'œil gauche de Cuddy quand elle se sentait coupable.

« Bon… Vous comptez me le congeler maintenant mon doigt ? Pas que j'y tienne, mais là ça refroidit plutôt pas mal… »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, un demi-sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. House la regarda, alors qu'elle coupait l'eau. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe.

« Même pas le droit à un bisou magique ? »

Il lui fit une moue enfantine, faussement déçue. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et sourit tendrement, avant de porter sensuellement le doigt de House à sa bouche. Il la regarda d'un air amusé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était si désirable. Elle relâcha son doigt et en déposa un charnel et délicat baiser sur l'extrémité. Il plissa les yeux et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle suivait le mouvement de sa langue des yeux, gourmande de pouvoir y gouter.

_« Embrassez-moi… »_

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, et il la plaqua contre le meuble de la cuisine, caressant son dos de ses mains. Puis il remonta ses mains derrière sa nuque, et rapprocha son visage. Si prêt, qu'elle frémit sous le contact de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il s'avança encore de quelques millimètres et rencontra enfin ses lèvres. Douces et sensuelles… Avant même d'avoir pu approfondir le baiser ils furent coupés par l'eau de la casserole qui était en train de déborder et de tout inonder. Ils avaient oublié de couper le gaz…

TBC...

______________________________________________

_Moi? Sadique? Naan..._

_R&R Please x)_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Cuddy tourna la tête pour apercevoir les dégâts, haletante de désir. House, le moins du monde préoccupé par l'état de leur « dîner », observa Cuddy, et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. La jeune femme, surprise par cet élan soudain, rompit le baiser, et interrogea House du regard, l'eau continuait toujours à déborder.

« Vous… Vous en fichez ? »

Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, il pivota légèrement la tête et haussa les épaules, il avait autre chose à faire, et il ne voulait en rien couper court à cette étreinte, il savait que sinon elle se défilerait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Cuddy avait les pupilles dilatées, voilées par le désir.

« Autre chose à faire… »

Lui répondit-il avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant de nouveau la bouche de son diagnosticien contre la sienne, et ses mains qui remontaient le long de ses hanches. Elle tendit la main gauche vers la plaque électrique, en essayant en vin de trouver le bouton du gaz. Elle retenta un léger effort, et tata le meuble de cuisine derrière elle, à la recherche de ce bouton… A bout de souffle, et décidant de la laisser faire, House s'empara de son cou et y déposa une nuée de baisers, tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Cuddy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps. D'un effort surhumain, elle se décala légèrement vers la gauche, tout en emmenant House avec elle, et atteint enfin ledit bouton de gaz, elle le coupa, et soupira de contentement. House quand a lui, toujours autant absorbé par le magnifique corps de sa patronne, la souleva légèrement, oubliant la douleur de sa jambe, afin de la faire asseoir sur le meuble de cuisine. Cuddy lui mordit l'oreille au passage quand il se colla à elle, tout en lui susurrant d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

« Je ne crois plus avoir de doutes sur votre impuissance… »

Elle lança un furtif regard à son entre-jambes et lui sourit narquoisement.

« Je suis sûr que vous n'en avez jamais eu… »

Lui rétorqua-t-il, un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en lui aspirant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son dos et le plaqua encore un peu plus à elle, ce qui arracha à House un léger gémissement de contentement. Elle en profita pour approfondir le baiser, et leurs langues commencèrent une danse langoureuse. House en profita pour glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de sa compagne, se qui lui arracha un hoquet de plaisir, et elle saisi ses cheveux d'une main ferme pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle caressait son torse de sa main droite, House remonta légèrement ses mains sous la robe de Cuddy, elle se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière, enivrée par le bien-être de ses caresses. Il embrassa sa nuque, pour redescendre à l'orée de son décolleté, et y retraça de sa bouche la fine ligne de sa robe, qui lui empêchait d'en voir plus, tout en remonta toujours un peu plus haut ses mains. Cuddy haletait de plaisir, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il stoppa tous mouvements un instant et la regarda fixement, le regard devenu noir de désir. Elle était si belle, si… offerte ! Et elle n'attendait que lui. Sentant la chaleur du corps de House l'abandonner, Cuddy émit un léger grognement, et redressa sa tête, de manière à accrocher ses yeux aux siens. Elle l'interrogea du regard, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans une contemplation sans fin, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« House… »

Elle prononça son nom, plus dans un gémissement que dans un ton de reproche.

_« Allo House ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Encore une de vos vengeances ? Vous allez me laisser comme ça ? Embrassez-moi, réagissez bordel ! »_

Il reprit ses esprits, et recommença de furtives caresses, il voulait qu'elle soit offerte complètement à lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux emplis de désir, sa respiration était saccadée, et elle avait un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

« Oui ? »

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Vous… Voulez vous rétracter ? »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, ce serait inhumain de vous laisser comme ça ! »

Il recommença à prendre possession de son cou, y déposant une volée de baisers. Elle émit un gémissement de satisfaction, et croisa ses jambes autour de lui. Qu'il était bon… Mais elle en voulait plus ! Alors qu'il se débarrassait de la fermeture éclair de sa robe, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Ou plutôt, une sonnerie. Ils grognèrent tous deux à l'unisson, bouche contre bouche, et se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« Peux jamais être tranquille… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Cuddy, à bout de souffle.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit-il, ne pouvant se détacher de son corps. Il recommença ce à quoi il avait été interrompu, et fit glisser lentement une bretelle de la robe de Cuddy, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Sa peau était douce, ses épaules parfaitement sculptées, alors qu'il allait prendre possession d'un de ses seins, la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre, suivit d'une voix cette fois.

« HOUSE ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! OUVRE BORDEL, IL CAILLE ! »

Cuddy se sépara tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de House, elle devait le faire réagir, Wilson avait les clefs, et il ne tarderait pas à ouvrir voyant son ami qui ne répondait pas ! House était capable de bien des choses…

« House… Wilson va entrer… »

Sa voix n'était que murmure, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle correctement. House releva la tête et se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« OUI OUI J'ARRIVE ! MINUTE ! »

« Ha ben enfin… TU VEUX QUE JE RENTRE ? »

« NON NON, J'ARRIVE JE TE DIS ! »

Il se retourna vers Cuddy, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

« Vous pouvez encore attendre quelques minutes ? Ou vous allez me sauter dessus une fois que j'aurais ouvert à Wilson ? »

« Vous rigolez ? C'est plutôt vous qui aviez l'air de ne plus pouvoir vous arrêter… »

« N'importe quoi, vous êtes une femme dure à comblée, fallait que j'y mette du mien ! »

« Tssss… Toujours de bonnes excuses ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Et House aida Cuddy à se rhabiller. Il lui replaça une boucle brune qui s'était fait la malle derrière l'oreille, et elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Il rompit leur étreinte à contrecœur, attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit, pas le moins de monde surpris de se retrouver face à Wilson, qui le détaillait suspicieusement.

« Tu étais encore en train de muscler ta main droite ? »

Revendiqua ironiquement Wilson en lançant un furtif regard à l'entre-jambes de House pour accompagner sa pensée. Il est vrai que House était légèrement décoiffé et paraissait s'être rhabillé à la va-vite, un bout de sa chemise était rentré dans son pantalon, tandis que l'autre tombait en dehors.

« Ha… Ha ! Hilarant Jimmy, ça ne se voit pas là, mais je suis intérieurement transi de rire ! »

« Ben écoute, tu occupes ton temps libre comme tu le veux hein ! »

« Tu es venu pour voir ce que je faisais de ma main droite ? »

« PIZZAS ! »

Lui rétorqua Wilson en levant les cartons de pizzas sous son nez, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« … »

« Roh House, me dis pas que t'avais oublié ! »

« … »

« On est vendredi… C'est notre soirée pizzas devant un match de hockey accompagné d'une bonne vieille bière ! »

« Humpf oui… »

« T'avais d'autres ch… »

Il se stoppa net en voyant Cuddy arriver de la cuisine.

« Oh… Cuddy ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ! »

« Bonsoir Wilson. »

Wilson porta la main à sa bouche, il venait de dire à House que… Et elle avait surement entendu ! Il était cuit…

_« Oh mon Dieu… Mais ils faisaient quoi ? P… Pourquoi évitent-ils de se regarder ? Ils ont l'air presque… Mal à l'aise ? Oh mon Dieu… Mais… Ils… Non ?? »_

House, gêné que Wilson ne se doute de quoi que ce soit décida de reprendre le dessus avant qu'il ne se mette à faire plus de suppositions. Cuddy s'avança vers eux, décidée à tuer tous soupçons aussi.

« Elle… »

« Je… »

Et voilà qu'ils se mettaient à être synchrones en plus… Si ça, ça n'éveillait pas encore plus les soupçons de Wilson… House lança un furtif regard à Cuddy, lui faisant signe de prendre la parole, priant pour qu'elle ne sorte pas n'importe quoi.

« Je viens d'arrivée, House devait me rendre un dossier important, que, comme d'habitude il n'avait pas rempli. »

« Bien bien, je n'ai rien demandé… » Rétorqua Wilson en secouant la tête.

_« Ils me prennent vraiment pour une bille ! House est tout débraillé, Cuddy est en robe, certainement pas le genre de tenue qu'elle mettrait pour simplement apporter un dossier à House, et en plus deux verres sont posés sur la table… »_

« SAUF qu'au moment où elle est arrivée, ma casserole de nouilles a cramé… MERCI CUDDY ! »

Lui dit-il en lui lançant un sourire narquois suivi d'un clin d'œil à peine visible, en tout cas, assez peu visible pour que Wilson ne le remarque pas. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, faisant mine d'être désolée, ils devaient jouer les jeux.

« Donc comme elle était là, autant boire un coup ! »

« Hm hm… »

_« Pourquoi ils se tuent à m'expliquer tout en détail ? C'est pas le genre de House de démentir pourtant… »_

« Je lui au bien proposé de s'envoyer en l'air mais, elle n'était pas tentée ce soir, ce sera pour une autre fois ! »

_« J'ai rien dis… »_

Il fit un clin d'œil cette fois plus que voyant à Cuddy, qui fit mine d'être exaspérée de son comportement en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Dans vos rêves oui. » Répondit-elle avec un fin sourire à peine dissimulé.

« Bon alors… On partage les pizzas en trois ? »

_« Super… »_

House regarda Cuddy, amusé par le fait qu'elle soit frustrée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan d'ardeur.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte pour laisser passer Wilson. Celui-ci déposa les cartons de pizza sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre un couteau.

House et Cuddy s'installèrent sur le canapé. Légèrement mal à l'aise, ils venaient de franchir un cap dans leur « relation » et… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait fuir à présent. Ils étaient forcés de rester là, ce qui n'était, en fait, pas réellement un problème pour eux. Ils pourraient reprendre leurs occupations trop vite abandonnées de tout à l'heure, plus tard.

« Pas un mot… »

Murmura Cuddy à House avant que Wilson ne revienne. Celui-ci revint juste avant que House ne puisse prendre la parole, et lança, d'un air choqué.

« Mais c'est un vrai raz-de-marée dans ta cuisine… »

« Ma faute… »

« Bon et ces pizzas ? »

Wilson se dirigea vers eux et s'assit sur le fauteuil, à droite du canapé et commença à couper une pizza. Il en offrit une part à chacun, Cuddy fit une grimace quand il la lui tendit.

« Oh oui désolé… Vous voulez une assiette ? »

« Nan mais oh, c'est pas vous qui faites la vaisselle ! Madame pourra se passer d'assiette pour une fois ?! Vous avez jamais été jeune ? »

Cuddy le fusilla du regard, et attrapa sauvagement le bout de pizza, avant de se l'enfourner dans la bouche, sous le regard amusé de House. Wilson lui, était plutôt ébahi par la soudaine « proximité » de ses deux amis.

_« Oh mon Dieu… »_

House se retourna vers son ami. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial qui pourrait témoigner de…

_« C'est un… Oui ! C'est un suçon qu'elle a dans le cou ! Oh mon Dieu ! »_

House manqua d'avaler de travers le bout de pizza qu'il venait de manger. Merde, quel con il était, il n'était pas question que Wilson découvre quoi que ce soit, sinon tout serait définitivement foutu… Il fallait qu'il prenne les devants, quitte à inventer n'importe quoi !

« Oh mince Cuddy… »

Elle se retourna vers House, les sourcils froncés, l'air intrigué par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Wilson lui, scrutait son ami de la même façon, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

« La braise que vous vous êtes prise sur la nuque tout à l'heure vous a laissé une belle trace ! Vous êtes « défigurée » à vie ma pauvre ! »

Dit-il ironiquement en lui jetant un coup d'œil insistant vers le feu, pour qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir, mais apparemment non… Il soupira intérieurement.

« Roh mais là ! Sur votre coup, votre brulure de tout à l'heure, quand vous avez voulu remuer le feu ! »

Elle porta sa main à son cou, l'air horrifié.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne me suis pas… »_ Sous le regard insistant de House elle comprit, sentant quelque chose de chaud sous ses doigts. _« Ha le con… Il me le paiera ! »_

« Oh… »

Firent Wilson et Cuddy à l'unisson. Un long silence s'installa, quelque peu gênant. Wilson un peu perdu dans ses pensées quant à la présence de Cuddy chez House. Cuddy elle, légèrement inquiète sur le fait que Wilson soupçonne quelque chose. Et House, quand à lui, embêté par l'arrivée de Wilson.

« Bon… Ben on se regardera le match une autre fois alors, je vais vous laisser. »

« Non non… Je ne veux pas déranger allez-y, j'allais y aller de toute façon ! »

Lui répondit Cuddy, en évitant le regard de House.

« Il est trop tard pour le match, on a pas vu le début, alors autant remettre ça Wilson ! » Rétorque House à une grande vitesse, craignant que Cuddy s'en aille. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse filer maintenant qu'il avait enfin… Franchit le pas.

« Oui, je vais vous laisser vous aviez certainement mieux à faire. Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle. »

Ironisa Wilson, alors que Cuddy et House lui lançaient un regard noir à en faire froid dans le dos.

« Hum je plaisantais… Bon, je vous laisse. »

Ajouta Wilson, gêné, avant de se lever et récupérer son manteau. Cuddy se leva à son tour, sous le regard interrogateur de House.

« Bien, je vais y aller aussi. »

House soupira. Et voilà qu'elle lui passait sous le nez.

_« Bon… Va falloir me faire une raison, s'il ne me retient pas c'est qu'il ne tient pas spécialement à ce que je reste… J'aurais du m'en douter, il se sentait juste seul, moi aussi… Voilà c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes embrassés, pas de quoi en faire un drame Lisa ! Tu as l'habitude d'être rejetée par House… »_

House, un peu paniqué à l'idée que Cuddy s'en aille aussi sans avoir finis ce qu'ils faisaient, décida de réagir. Apparemment, Cuddy attendait juste une réaction de sa part pour qu'elle se sente le courage de rester, il allait encore faire un petit effort.

« D'accord. »

_« Ben tien… J'en étais sûre… Pas capable de me retenir… Hé bien tant pis, c'était sa dernière chance… »_

« Mais Cuddy, vous vouliez que je remplisse le dossier de mon dernier cas non ? Alors autant le faire avant que vous partiez, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous repassiez chez moi encore demain ! Ça prendra que quelques minutes après tout. »

Cuddy eut un léger sourire, et décida de jouer le jeu, finalement, elle allait rester.

« D'accord… Mais dépêchez-vous je ne tiens pas à rester ici pendant des heures ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Wilson, attendant qu'il se décide à partir. Voyant ses deux amis le regarder d'un air pressé, il reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers la porte, un léger sourire en coin.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

_« Le con… Il le fait exprès ou quoi… Allez House, renvoi le ! On ne sera jamais seuls sinon… »_

« Ça ira Jimmy, va rejoindre ton infirmière ! On t'en voudra pas. »

_« Enfoiré… »_ Pensa Wilson en le fusillant du regard, il avait complètement oublié que House savait…

Cuddy ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Quelle infirmière ? »

« B… »

« RIEN ! House fabule complètement, vous le connaissez ! Toujours à inventer des choses pas possibles… Bon, je vais vous laisser hein. »

_« Tu veux être tout seul c'est ça hein ! J'en étais sûr ! Alala… irrécupérable ! »_

« Bonne soirée à vous Wilson » Rétorqua Cuddy avant que House ne puisse répondre, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se lancent dans une tirade interminable ! Ils avaient quelque chose d'inachevé à continuer…

« À vous aussi. »

Répondit Wilson en faisant un léger clin d'œil à House, qui leva les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré.

Wilson passa enfin la porte et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Laissant Cuddy et House dubitatif, tous deux en train de fixer la porte sans oser bouger. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, lequel des deux allait se décider à agir en premier ?

TBC...

_____________________________________________________

_Oui... Toujours aussi sadique! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et il y a un épilogue en plus après!_

_R&R Please x)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre... Passage un peu NC-17, même si j'ai essayé de me limiter, je préviens! Bon... Sinon, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop guimauve ^^_

________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 17**

Après un long moment de silence quelque peu gênant. Cuddy décida que ce serait mieux d'y mettre fin maintenant, House avait décidément du mal à bouger.

« Je… »

Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant fixement, elle se sentit fondre, mais décida de ne plus se laisser avoir.

« Vais y aller… »

Murmura-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le dit. House la considéra un instant, puis fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas démené comme ça pour qu'elle prenne les jambes à son coup ! Ha ça non.

« Bonne soirée House… »

Elle voulut lui passer devant pour aller récupérer son manteau, mais il lui attrapa le poignet au passage et la plaqua contre son torse. Le souffle de Cuddy se fit saccadé et elle ne pensa même pas à se débattre, se contentent juste de le regarder d'un air faussement interrogatif.

« Vous voulez partir ? »

Lui dit-il, accrochant ses yeux aux siens, essayant d'y déceler une quelconque réticence.

« Oui… »

Murmura-t-elle en un susurrement, baissant les yeux sur son torse pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard déstabilisant. Il la plaqua un peu plus fermement contre lui, toujours son poignet entre sa main droite, et de sa main gauche lui remonta le menton.

« Bien, je vous laisse partir, mais seulement si vous arrivez à me dire dans les yeux que vous ne désirez pas aller plus loin, et que vous voulez réellement rentrer. »

Elle le regarda un moment, effrayée, bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester, passer la nuit avec lui… Et bien plus… Mais elle savait que lui ne désirait pas ça, elle l'avait allumé, et il n'avait pas envie de finir le travail tout seul… Un point c'est tout, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver toute seule le lendemain matin, comme bien des années auparavant… Elle s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus, c'était définitivement trop dure à surmonter…

« Je crois… Qu'on ne souhaite pas les mêmes choses. »

« Oh mais si, je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air, là tout de suite ! »

Répondit-il, ironique. Son sourire disparu quand il vit que ça ne faisait pas rire Cuddy.

« Cuddy… Pourquoi toujours vous prendre la tête comme ça ? »

_« Parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de subir la même chose que j'ai subie, il y a 20ans… Me réveiller seule… Et perdue… Je ne veux plus de ça, j'ai trop espéré… »_

Il la regarda intensément, alors qu'elle fuyait son regard. Alors la raison de son changement soudain d'avis n'était pas qu'elle avait réellement envie de partir et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui ? Elle… Avait juste peur qu'il ne soit plus là le lendemain, et qu'elle soit de nouveau abandonnée… House réalisa qu'il devait la faire reprendre confiance, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte… Pas maintenant que… Qu'il avait enfin fait un pas en avant dans leur « relation ».

« Vous savez… On est chez moi, donc… Techniquement, demain matin je serais toujours là ! Ainsi que demain, après-demain… »

Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Elle osa enfin accrocher son regard au sien et y lut, malgré la tentative de dérision, une pointe de tendresse et de remords.

« C'est une proposition House ? »

Répondit-elle avec un fin sourire.

« Hmm… Alors là… Aucune idée ! »

Répliqua-t-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle sourit en l'observant, il fallait toujours qu'il se cache derrière ses barrières, c'était… Attendrissant… Non ça ne convenait pas ! C'était sexy ! Oui sexy.

_« Embrassez-moi ! »_

House la regarda intensément, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait rêvé ou entendu…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends House ? Embrasse-moi… Fais-le ! Arrête de me regarder et embrasse-moi ! Prends-moi ! »_

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, lâcha son poignet, et la saisie par la taille, la collant parfaitement à lui. Puis il s'empara instantanément de ses lèvres. Cuddy, réchauffée par l'étreinte de son compagnon, soupira de contentement entre ses lèvres, ce qu'il vit comme une invitation à approfondir le baiser. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues rugueuses de son diagnosticien et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir apprécier le baiser pleinement.

House la plaqua contre la porte, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement, automatiquement, elle enroula sa jambe gauche autour de lui, il agrippa sa jambe, faisant courir ses longs doigts fins sur la parcelle de peau que la robe avait laissé apparaitre. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa jambe, et pénétra sous la fine ligne de sa robe. Elle se cambra en sentant ses caresses enflammées, la main de House remontait de plus en plus haut, et elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Alors qu'il déposait sur son cou des baisers tous plus brulants les uns que les autres, elle se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle arracha les boutons de sa chemise d'un seul geste, n'en pouvant plus de cette barrière qui l'empêchait de le toucher, de le sentir. Enfin, elle posa ses mains sur son torse brulant et le frôla de ses doigts doux et habiles. Il remonta alors ses doigts encore un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et elle griffa son torse. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson. C'était ardent, fiévreux, explosif, fougueux, mais aussi très profond et passionné.

_« Oh mon Dieu… Il va me rendre folle… Ses mains sur ma peau… Hmm un vrai moment d'extase ! Je pourrais prendre mon pied rien qu'en sentant ses mains toucher ma peau… »_

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa pensée, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre chaque caresse, alors qu'il la plaquait un peu plus à lui. Elle laissa s'échapper une longue plainte de plaisir, et lui arracha plus qu'enleva définitivement sa chemise, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle entreprit alors de lui défaire sa ceinture, mais il la stoppa en la décollant de la porte. Elle lui lança un furtif regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il reprenait déjà possession de sa bouche et la guidait vers la chambre avec lui.

Sans défaire leur baiser et en aucun cas délier leurs lèvres, elle le suivit dans le couloir menant à la chambre.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre les murs, ne pouvant se passer de la chaleur de l'autre ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment. Cuddy le plaqua au mur en plein milieu du couloir et se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toutes de sa ceinture, devenue trop encombrante. D'un coup de main agile elle l'a fit rejoindre le sol, et ils recommencèrent leur étreinte, tremblants de désirs et impatients d'arriver enfin dans ladite chambre.

Arrivé à la porte, House passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lisa et s'empara de son cou, y déposant une nuée de baisers. Elle chercha la poignée de la porte à tâtons et, une fois trouvée, l'ouvrit ardemment. Elle l'attrapa par le haut de son pantalon et le fit reculer avec elle jusqu'au lit, elle s'y assit et se chargea dans un élan de rapidité de défaire son jeans qui devenait trop encombrant lui aussi. Une fois la fermeture défaite, il la saisit par les hanches et la fit se relever, elle l'embrassa de nouveau et laissa parcourir ses mains sur son torse, tandis que lui se pressait de défaire sa robe. Une fois fait, elle glissa à leurs pieds, et House s'arrêta un moment afin de contempler les courbes parfaites du corps de sa patronne qu'il avait devant lui, elle lui lança un sourire narquois et s'allongea sur le lit. Il lui sourit en retour, et vint se caler contre elle. Laissant ses longs doigts fins courir le long des courbes interminables et parfaites de Lisa. Il s'empara de sa bouche, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis traça une ligne sinueuse et invisible sur le corps pratiquement nu de celle-ci de ses lèvres. House défit délicatement son soutien-gorge à dentelle et l'envoya rejoindre la robe déjà à terre. Il s'empara d'un de ses seins, se pressant de combler l'autre à l'aide de sa main gauche. Elle se cambra de nouveau et émit un long gémissement de plaisir. Il profitait de chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Elle aimait sentir ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche sur son corps… C'était si… Enivrant de plaisir, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, trop occupée à gémir de contentement et de bien-être.

Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta un instant sur le ventre de Lisa. Refaisant le contour de son nombril de ses lèvres brulantes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bas-ventre et la délesta du dernier rempart à sa nudité. Complètement offerte, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle voulait enfin pouvoir le sentir en elle, pour revivre ce si bon moment qui lui avait tant manqué et dont elle avait trop rêvé.

Au bout de quelques instants de pur bonheur, elle émit un long gémissement et se cambra de plus belle, il attrapa l'un de ses seins et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement, elle ne sut qu'y répondre avidement. Puis elle se plaça au milieu du lit et l'invita à venir sur elle, il ne se fit pas prier. D'un coup de jambe habile, elle lui retira son pantalon, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres vêtements déjà au sol. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos abruptement, et se positionna à califourchon sur lui, en prenant soin d'épargner sa jambe meurtrie, ce à quoi il fut reconnaissant. Elle parsema alors son torse de baisers brulants et enflammés, puis le libéra de son boxer, dernier rempart contre sa nudité à lui aussi. House ne put réprimer un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle entreprit de flatter son membre déjà trop tendu. Après de longues minutes de pur plaisir, il l'aida à remonter vers lui et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser sauvagement d'abord, puis tendrement et méticuleusement ensuite.

Elle s'empala enfin sur lui. Leurs respirations se firent saccadées et de plus en plus anarchiques, ne cessant les caresses sur leurs corps enflammés.

Après de longues minutes de désirs communs, ils poussèrent un long râle de plaisir à l'unisson, prononçant leurs prénoms alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième ciel tous deux simultanément.

Elle se laissa roulée sur le côté, essoufflée de cet ébat inconsidérablement bon et merveilleux, mais considérablement épuisant. Elle vint se lover contre lui instantanément et reposa sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration régulière, il eut une soudaine envie de ne pas la laisser partir. Et par un élan inconsidéré de tendresse, passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

Une fois sa respiration revenue à un rythme régulier, elle se redressa sur un coude et avança son visage face au sien. Elle se perdit un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux, voilés par le désir et l'effort produit. Puis elle passa délicatement son doigt sur sa lèvre, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il ne repoussa pas cet élan de tendresse, et répondit à son baiser. Elle se recala alors tout contre son torse, et ferma les yeux. Une voix rauque brisa alors le silence.

« Tu penses toujours que je suis impuissant ? »

La questionna-t-il, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Un léger rire féminin se fit entendre, et elle respira son odeur, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Loin de moi l'idée, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas impuissant. »

Il sourit malgré lui, et elle le regarda tendrement, une pointe de moquerie dans son regard. Il avait la légère impression de s'être fait avoir… Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, d'une certaine façon… Il l'avait eu aussi.

Une sensation commune de bien-être les apaisa et ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de s'endormir, elle entendit les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale, et c'est satisfaite et entièrement comblée qu'elle le rejoignît dans son sommeil.

Longue et éprouvante… Oh que oui cette soirée l'avait été, mais pas de la façon dont elle se l'imaginait.

**FIN**

_______________________________________________________

_Epilogue à suivre! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_R&R Please x)_


	18. EPILOGUE

_Merci énormément pour vos Reviews! Elles me font extrêmement plaisir, et m'encouragent à écrire :p ça me fait plaisir que ça vous ait plus! J'espère que mes prochaines fictions vous plairont tout autant x) _

_En attendant, voilà l'épilogue. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir prit le temps de poster des Reviews!_

_Bonne lecture x)_

____________________________________________________________________

**EPILOGUE**

Depuis cette fabuleuse nuit passée à redécouvrir le corps de sa patronne, House avait perdu son « don » de pouvoir entendre les pensées des autres, en se réveillant le matin suivant. Bien qu'étant un aliéné de la vérité, ne pouvant supporter de ne pas comprendre le lien de cause à effet qui pouvait engendrer certaines choses, il ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps sur la question du pourquoi et du comment de l'arrivée de ce « don » éphémère. Wilson, sa chère conscience avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça devait être un des seuls moyens que son subconscient avait trouvé pour qu'il réussisse enfin à franchir le pas et démolir toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposées longtemps auparavant. Du moins une partie de ses barrières.

House bien entendu ne l'avait pas écouté à ce sujet, peut-être par peur d'avouer qu'il avait raison, et par peur de réaliser lui-même. Cette « expérience » lui avait permis d'entendre les pensées des gens, et encore plus intéressant, les pensées de Cuddy. Il savait que sans elles, il n'aurait surement jamais osé franchir le pas, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre face aux possibles sentiments de Cuddy envers lui.

*************

House, d'un pas déterminé franchit la porte du bureau de Cuddy, à toute volée, pour ne pas perdre son habitude, et frappa sa canne d'un léger coup sur le sol pour attirer son attention. Étant en train de récupérer son sac à main posé à côté de son bureau, Cuddy se rapprocha de lui et le questionna du regard.

« Cuddy, me faut une autorisation pour une biopsie, mon patient… »

« Raah House ! Je t'ai déjà dis NOON, tu te débrouilles, tu lui fais n'importe quel test, mais avant de lui faire subir une biopsie tu t'assures de ce qu'il a. Tu ne feras pas une biopsie à ton patient juste pour le plaisir d'être sadique ! »

« Mais il va mouuuuurir sinon ! »

« Mais il va mouuuuurir si tu la fais ! »

Se moqua-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi, je sais ce qu'il a je te dis ! Il me faut cette autorisation, ou bien je la fais que tu veuilles ou non. »

« Pas question, sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

En voyant le sourire sadique et mesquin s'afficher sur le visage de Lisa, House réalisa bien vite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question…

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir. »

« Tu rigoles ? Ça t'emmerdera autant que moi ! »

« Non, moi ça va très bien… »

« Grrr c'est injuste ! Et dire que je t'ai tout donné hier, et tu n'es même pas reconnaissante ! »

« Oh mais si, c'est pour ça que tu vas gentiment faire tes heures de consultations en prime. »

« Alors ça… Dans tes rêves ! »

« Oh oui, dans mes rêves les plus fous ! »

Lui répondit-elle, un fin sourire charmeur et moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Je ferais cette biopsie ! »

« Il n'en est pas question House ! »

« Bien sûr que si, pendant que « Madame j'ai un gros ventre » se raccourcie ses journées, moi je dois me taper tous les rhumes et autres conneries des consultations, alors pour une fois que j'ai un cas intéressant, je ferais cette biopsie ! »

« Ha elle est bonne celle-là ! Tu crois que « Madame j'ai un gros ventre » à que ça à faire de ses journées que de t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, juste parce que tu en as envie ?! »

« Moi je m'enfile pas des pots de glaces à en avoir des hanches qui triplent de volume pendant que les autres font tout le boulot ! »

« Oh non toi tu préfères jouer « Monsieur l'infirme » qui s'avale des comprimés de Vicodine à longueur de journée, qui mène une vie pas possible à tout le monde et qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête ! »

« Hé bien sache que « Monsieur l'infirme » va faire son job, et va faire cette biopsie à son patient, s'il ne veut pas crever dans la nuit ! »

« TRES BIEN ALORS VA ! Tu te débrouilleras avec sa famille quand tu devras leur expliquer la cause du décès ! »

« Mes larbins sont là pour ça, et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il claque durant la biopsie, c'est ça qui va me permettre de le sauver ! »

« Raaah tu m'énerve, je vais te tuer ! »

« Ça, c'est les hormones, je suis sûr que tu dois confondre entre « me sauter dessus pour me déshabiller » et « me tuer » ! »

« N'en sois pas si sûr. »

« Hmm ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa les mains sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi, l'embrassa fougueusement et s'empara de son cou pour lui déposer une nuée de baisers brulants. Elle soupira, il savait toujours comment l'avoir ! Son trop-plein d'hormones n'arrangeant rien les choses, elle ne pouvait que céder à ses baisers, et finissait par abdiquer. De toute manière, il avait sûrement raison.

« Greg ? »

« Hmm… Lisa ? »

Murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Ils employaient toujours leurs prénoms quand ils étaient proches et intimes, mais quand ils parlaient boulot, ils utilisaient toujours leurs noms, en souvenir de leurs années passées à mener une bataille sans fin.

« Je dois rentrer, il est déjà tard et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire… »

« Hmm… »

« Dis ? Tu pourras passer m'acheter un pot de glace à la fraise avant de rentrer ? »

Lui dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres, clignant des yeux d'une manière enfantine pour qu'il se soumette à ses envies de femme enceinte.

Il lui répondit par un fin sourire et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Cours toujours. »

Et il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, prêt à repartir.

« Et n'oublie pas… »

Claquement de porte.

« Tes consultations… »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête puis s'approcha du porte-manteau pour y décrocher ses affaires. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait lui ramener un pot de glace en rentrant, il le faisait toujours. Pareil pour ses consultations… Depuis un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait enfin un moyen de pression pour le pousser à faire ses consultations.

____________________________________________

_Et voilà... C'est la fin des fins cette fois ^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par cette dernière partie =)_

_J'écris en ce moment (oui là, en ce moment même ^^) une Short-Fic, une idée qui m'est passée par la tête hier soir, donc bref, quand je l'aurais finis, je la posetrais certainement ;)_

_R&R Please x)_

_(Une dernière fois :p)_


End file.
